What's Your Answer?
by Park Min Chan
Summary: Sungmin yang menyukai Kyuhyun, hoobae barunya di kelas. Mengirimkan surat untuk Kyuhyun yang isinya aneh ? dan akan dikirim ke Kyuhyun. KYUMIN STORY. 310812 - CHAP13 IS ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : What's Your Answer? | Part 1  
>Author : Park Jae Jin &amp; Park Min Chan<br>Type : Chapter  
>Pairing : KyuMin<br>Genre : Romance/Comedy  
>Rating : T menyenggol M (?)<strong>

**Summary:  
>Sungmin yang menyukai Kyuhyun, hoobae barunya di kelas. Mengirimkan surat untuk Kyuhyun yang isinya aneh (?) dan akan dikirim ke Kyuhyun. (KYUMIN STORY)<strong>

**Disclaimer:** **  
>Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, Orangtua masing-masing, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, tapi KYUMIN? Milik author Park Min Chan! #plak dan YEWOOK? Milik author Park Jae Jin XD<strong>

**WARNING!  
>BOYSxBOYS, Genderswitch, OOC, all cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun), HUMOR GAGAL!<br>Yang gk suka, DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, RCL wajib ^^**

**(AUTHOR POV)**

Di suatu kelas di Sapphire Blue High School.

"Hei mas bro~ Apa kabar?" teriak Donghae sambil meninju dada Sungmin.

"Oh ternyata kau Donghae. Hmm.. Hae hae hae~~ aku ingin menembak seorang yeoja!" sahut Siwon.

"Yeoja? Yeoja itu bukannya makanan yang ada buah-buahannya?" tanya Shindong asal.

"ITU RUJAK BABO~~!" teriak ke-7 namja yang berada di sana.

"Lalu kau mau menembak siapa?" tanya Heechul kepada Siwon.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menjawab, padahal bukan dia yang ditanya.

"Aku ingin menembak Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun murid baru yang menjadi hobae kita. Dan aku ingin mengirimkan surat padanya untuk menjelaskan isi hatiku. Kalian pasti kenal kan? Dia kan murid terpintar di kelas ini." jelas Sungmin.

***author: Aku mau nembak YeWook!***

***reader: Huu~ maunya!***

***lempar elpiji* -_-**

"Mwo? Siapa Kyuhyun itu? Yang mana yeoja itu?" tanya Siwon sambil celingukan yang tidak mengenal siapa Kyuhyun karena dia tidak sekelas dengan ke-7 namja lainnya.

"YA! Siwon-ah~ Untung saja Kyuhyun-sshi itu belum datang ke sekolah. Suaramu itu nyaring sekali!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Dia seorang.." ucap Heechul.

"Namja.." lanjut Sungmin yang memotong ucapan Heechul.

"Ah jinjjaro? Kau?" tanya Siwon menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Ne, aku menyukai seorang namja. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukainya." Jelas Sungmin ke-7 namja lainnya.

Keesokan paginya..

"Hei mbak bro~ *kemarin mas, sekarang mbak* *author sarap* Otte? Sudah buat suratnya? Surat buat Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk menempati tempatnya di samping Eunhyuk.

"Nde~ Sudah ^^ Kalian mau baca?" tawar Sungmin.

"Ye! Mana? Aku mau baca!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba Siwon datang sambil membawa kertas karton dan TOA.

"YA! Mau apa kau?" tanya Shindong sembari memakan rujak (?)

"Aku mau demo!" kata Siwon semangat.

"Mwo? Demo? Mau demo apa kau Siwon-ah?" tanya EunHae.

"Ini, kalian baca sendiri~" kata Siwon sembari mengangkat kertas karton biru itu.

"**TURUNKAN HARGA BBM"**

"**NAIKKAN UANG JAJANKU"**

*EunHae cengo* *Sungmin bengong*

"Memangnya uang jajanmu berapa won?" tanya Yesung *loe pikir rawon? Won-won -_-*  
>"20.000, itu pun sampai kuliah!" timpal Siwon sembari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang saling bertatapan dengan muka yang super duper aneh.<p>

"Hei jeng~ Mana suratmu?" sahut Heechul yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak di antar #eh

"Oh iya, mana min surat eloh?" sahut Eunhyuk yang menggunakan kata ALAYnya.

"Ini.." kata Sungmin sembari memberikan surat berwarna-warni yang amplopnya buat melamar pekerjaan dan dipajang materai 500an.

"Eh? Bolehkah kami membukanya?" tanya Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Ne~ Bukalah!" ujar Sungmin meng-iya-kan.

Ketika mereka membukanya, sebuah tulisan yang diukir dengan tinta berwarna pink pun terlihat.

**Dear Cho Kyuhyun-sshi~**

** Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida, tapi panggil saja aku Minnie, Mingroe, atau Umin dan Ipin *Upin dan Ipin kaleee*. Sejujurnya hmm.. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu semenjak kau masuk menjadi murid baru di sini. Aku harap kau juga menyukaiku. Saranghae~ Aku tau kalau kau tak menerimaku, aku harus tegar kan? ****Iya kan Kyu? Benar kan aku harus tegar? KYU JAWAB AKU!**

GREEK~~!

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Siwon, Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Yesung menutup surat tersebut.

"Ada apa? Jelek kah?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Ah~ aniyo! Bagus^^ Sangat bagus~" kata Yesung.

"_Ini surat teraneh.._" kata Donghae dalam hati.

"_Ini surat yang paling aneh.._" kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"_Aiiss jinjja! Ini benar-benar surat teraneh bahkan melebihi seorang Yesung.._" kata Shindong dalam hati.

"_Astaga! Ini surat teraneh yang pernah aku baca T.T_" ucap Yesung dalam hati juga.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kau mengenalnya? Kau kan tidak pernah sekali pun berbicara bahkan bertegur sapa dengannya? Apa kau yakin dia anak yang baik?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jadi begini.." ujar Sungmin.

**(AUTHOR POV END)**

**TBC**

**Ya annyeong~ Ini adalah salah satu fanfiction KyuMin dari author couple JaeMin (Park Jae Jin & Park Min Chan) XD Sengaja kita bikin bersambung karena terlalu panjang untuk oneshot -_- Kebetulan yang buat genre comedy seperti kemarin, author Park Jae Jin selaku sahabat dari author Park Min Chan. Karena banyak readers yang minta comedy & romance sementara author Jae Jin tidak bisa buat romance hanya comedy saja, jadinya author Min Chan yang buat romance-nya :D Semoga kalian suka ya. Part 2-nya ditunggu ya, 137 tahun lagi #BUK! *dirajam readers* kkk~ part 2-nya menyusul. Ditunggu aja :) **REVIEW ya, kami butuh KRITIK dan SARAN anda XD Kalo ngga review, author gk bakal lanjutin part 2-nya XD**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 2]

**Author:**Park Jae Jin & Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Comedy, Romantic

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD YEWOOK? Milik author Park Jae Jin XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** all cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kau mengenalnya? Kau kan tidak pernah sekali pun berbicara bahkan bertegur sapa dengannya? Apa kau yakin dia anak yang baik?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jadi begini.." ujar Sungmin.

*******CHAPTER**** 2***

**[****AUTHOR POV****]**

***FLASHBACK***

"Anak-anak.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Sebenarnya dia bukan murid baru di sekolah ini, dia pernah menduduki kelas bawah dan karena kecerdasaannya, pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah dan memasukkan dia ke kelas atas. Kyuhyun-sshi~ Silahkan masuk.." jelas Leeteuk seonsaengnim.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." suruh Leeteuk seonsaengnim.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida bin Park Min Chan, bin Park Kyuhyun, bin Kim Kyuhyun, bin Lee Kyuhyun, bin.. ***author stop!*** Aku harap sunbae mau berteman dan membimbing aku di kelas baru ini." ujar Kyuhyun.

"SHIREO!" teriak anak-anak di kelas memakai TOA.

"Mwo? Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau berteman denganku. HUAAAA~~! Eomma! Appa! Mereka jahat!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari ke depan pintu kelas. ***author bengong O.o***

***FLASHBACK END***

**[****AUTHOR POV END****]**

**[****SUNGMIN POV****]**

"Dari sana aku mulai menyukainya, senyumnya, kecerdasannya, dan segalanya. Walaupun aku tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya, melihatnya dengan jarak seperti ini saja aku sudah senang. Rasanya aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu Hae~" ujarku sambil melirik Donghae.

"Mwo? Benar kau ingin? Kau bisa bertukar tempat denganku, aku juga ingin duduk di samping monyet ini.." kata Donghae sembari tangannya merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Jeongmal? Ah gomawo-yo Donghae-ah. Bisakah aku pindah sekarang? Aku takut jika Kyuhyun curiga padaku." pintaku pada Donghae.

"Ne~ Kau boleh pindah kapan saja sesukamu Sungmin-ah. Aku rasa dia jodohmu.." kata Donghae walaupun dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin.

Ah~ benar-benar, saat ini aku hanya bisa mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepadamu Donghae-ah. Ketika aku berjalan ke arah kursi tempat asal Donghae, Kyuhyun datang dan melihatku.

"A-A-Annyeong Kyuhyun-sshi~" aku terbata. Ah tidak! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Ayo Sungmin-ah~ Kau tidak boleh gugup!

"Ne annyeonghaseyo hyung. Hmm, kau? Kenapa di sini? Bukan kah tempatmu di sana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk asal tempat dudukku.

"Ah ye~ A-aku bertukar tempat duduk karena Donghae-ah ingin duduk di dekat Eunhyuk-ah. Boleh kah aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku takut dia akan curiga atau yang lebih parahnya menolakku.

"Nde~ Tentu hyung. Tentu saja sangat boleh." katanya dengan nada semangat.

Hah? Benarkah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Ne?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nde Sungmin hyung. Kau boleh duduk di sini.." jawabnya seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi Donghae.

"Jeongmal? Kansamhamnida.." kataku dan kali ini aku memberikan senyum termanisku kepadanya.

Ketika aku duduk, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat teman-temanku melihat ke arahku dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku melihat Yesung mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya T.T

**Dddrrtt ddrrttt~**

Ah! Handphone-ku bergetar. Ada pesan. Dari siapa? Yesung? Buat apa dia mengirimkan pesan padaku? Bukannya dia bisa saja mendatangiku ke sini? Jarak kami kan sangat dekat?

_**From: Jong Woon**_

_**Cepat berikan surat itu padanya. Ppali ppali~~**_

OMOna! Yang benar saja? Apa-apaan orang aneh dengan kepala besar itu? Memangnya aku ini tidak punya malu? Aiiss jinjja! Aku melirik ke belakang dan kulihat Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Siwon, serta Heechul memandangiku dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka memberikan isyarat untuk segera memberikan suratku untuk Kyuhyun. Aku pun mendatangi mereka.

"Aiss~ jinjja! Kau pikir aku tidak punya malu hah? Kalian ini benar-benar~ Aku malu! Bagaimana kalau aku taruh di dalam tasnya ketika pulang?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Ide bagus itu!" seru Ryeowook dan Heechul.

**-What's Your Answer by ****Park**** Jae Jin & Park**** Min Chan-**

Tuhan, apakah benar di sampingku ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Hoobae-ku yang memiliki senyum yang manis, wajah yang tampan, dan memiliki kecerdasaan di atas rata-rata? Hoobae-ku yang selama ini aku cintai dengan diam-diam? Tuhan, aku ingin waktu saat ini berhenti. Biarkan aku melihat wajah sempurnanya itu dengan lama kali ini.

"Sungmin hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Ah~ nde?" jawabku yang baru sadar karena kepergok melamun oleh Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

**DEG!**

Rasanya sekarang ini mukaku sudah memerah karena malu ketahuan telah memandanginya daritadi. Aaaa~

"Hmm. A-Ani~ Aku tadi melihat ke sana." jawabku asal sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela kaca di samping Kyuhyun.

"Memang ada apa di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melihat ke arah jendela.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya melihat burung-burung dan langit pagi ini. Mianhae.." jawabku asal lagi.

"Oh.. Aku kira kau ada dendam denganku hyung, habisnya kau menatapku seperti ingin memakanku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di depan mejanya.

Tidak! Kenapa wajahku jadi memanas begini? Apa karena aku baru pertama kali berbicara dengan Kyuhyun? Aigoo.. Aku mohon jangan buat wajahku seperti kepiting rebus!

"Sungmin-sshi? Kyuhyun-sshi? Apa ada masalah? Saya lihat daritadi kau berbincang-bincang? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk seonsaengnim menegurku dan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo Leeteuk seonsaengnim. Tadi aku hanya bertanya cara mengerjakannya bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-sshi." jawabku seadanya, untungnya Kyuhyun diam saja dan untungnya lagi Kyuhyun sangat ahli dalam bidang matematika ini, jadi Leeteuk seonsaengnim tidak akan curiga.

"Oh.. Arraseo. Mari kita lanjutkan lagi. Blablabla~~" lanjut Leeteuk seonsaengnim.

Aku pun mulai melanjutkan pelajaran matematika yang sangat aku benci ini, tapi tak apa kali ini aku bisa bertanya dengan Kyuhyun jika aku tidak mengerti. Karena memang dia sangat pintar di bidang ini. Ah~ betapa sempurnanya kau Kyuhyun..

**-What's Your Answer by ****Park ****Jae Jin & Park ****Min Chan****-**

**K****RIIIINNGG~~**

Akhirnya sudah istirahat. Aku pun bergegas merapikan bukuku.

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kantin? Kajja! Kita ke kantin.."

OMO! Apa itu tadi? Kyuhyun mengajakku ke kantin?

"E-eh? Kau mengajakku ke kantin?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ne hyung. Apa kau tidak mau? Kau mau di kelas saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ani~" ucapku seraya menggelengkan cepat kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, kajja! Kita ke kantin.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik tanganku kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke pundakku.

***TBC***

**Annyeong readers! Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai \(^o^)/ *tebar gope'an***

**Chapter ini kolaborasi loh antara author Park Jae Jin selaku author comedy dan Park Min Chan selaku author romance XD**

**TBC atau END ya? Author malas bikin chapter selanjutnya -_- *dikubur hidup-hidup sama readers* Ne ne! Arraseo. Tadi cuma bercanda ._.v **

**Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! REVIEW please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 3]

**Author:**Park Jae Jin & Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Comedy, Romantic

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD YEWOOK? Milik author Park Jae Jin XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** all cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

**KRIIIING~**

Akhirnya sudah istirahat. Aku pun bergegas merapikan bukuku.

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kantin? Kajja! Kita ke kantin.."

OMO! Apa itu tadi? Kyuhyun mengajakku ke kantin?

"E-eh? Kau mengajakku ke kantin?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ne hyung. Apa kau tidak mau? Kau mau di kelas saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ani~" ucapku seraya menggelengkan cepat kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, kajja! Kita ke kantin.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik tanganku kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke pundakku.

***CHAPTER**** 3***

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi wajahku memanas, jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah aku benar-benar terlalu mencintainya? Semoga dia tidak melihat mukaku yang aku yakin sudah memerah ini. Karena kalau dia melihatku, dia akan mengira aku ini tomat atau bahkan kepiting rebus yang siap untuk dimakan. ANDWAE!

"Sungmin-ah!" teriak seseorang yang aku kenal. Seketika itu juga aku melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun di pundakku dan berbalik ke arah seseorang itu.

"Ne Wookie-ah?" tanyaku langsung.

"Hyung? Apa kau ingin pergi bersama dengan Ryeowook hyung ke kantin? Atau Ryeowook hyung ada keperluan sendiri dengan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"A-Aniyo Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak ada perlu dengan Sungmin hyung. Mianhaeyo telah mengganggu kalian. Tadi aku hanya missed call saja. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu menemui yang lain. Annyeong~" kata Ryeowook dan langsung berlalu di hadapan kami.

Wookie-ah~ Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang pengertian. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya.

"Hahaha.. Ada-ada saja hyung yang satu itu. Sungmin hyung? Kajja! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan mendaki gunung(?) **#eh** ke kantin. Sebelum kantin ramai, aku sudah lapar sekali.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang kecil(?) itu.

"Nde~" aku pun menurutinya untuk ke kantin.

Aw! Kenapa tiba-tiba perutku sakit di saat seperti ini? Rasanya sakit sekali! Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan kebahagiaanku terenggut sekarang ini terenggut karena penyakit ini!

"Hyung? Gwenchana? Mengapa berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba padaku. Aigoo~ Aku harus bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depannya.

"A-ani~ Gwenchana-yo.." jawabku berbohong.

"Tapi, kau pucat sekali? Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit hyung? Kalau sakit, aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke UKS." tanya Kyuhyun.

Aiss jinjja! Jelas saja dia khawatir karena aku, karena aku memang benar-benar sedang menahan rasa sakit sekarang ini.

"A-ani Kyu, kajja! Kita ke kantin.." kataku berbohong lagi sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Nde~ Baiklah. Kajja!"

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

**-What's Your Answer by Park Jae Jin & ****Park Min Chan-**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

Sesampainya di kantin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menduduki bangku yang terlihat kosong.

"Kau mau pesan apa hyung? Biar aku pesan kan sekalian." tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Aku pesan bakso dan es jeruk saja Kyu.." **#plak #ralat *dipikir ini kantin sekolah author***

"Aku pesan yang sama denganmu saja Kyuhyun-ah. Gomawo~" ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum tetapi tetap menahan sakit di perutnya itu.

"IBUUUU~~ AKU PESAN YA SOTO BANJAR SAMA ES TEH DUA! NGGAK PAKE LAMA YA BU!" teriak Kyuhyun.

**(readers: gimana sih thor? tadi Sungmin pesan bakso gk jadi. Eh sekarang malah Kyuhyun yang pesan soto banjar)**

**(author: huss~ diem aja nape? Kyuhyun aja gk protes. ya kan Kyu?)**

**(kyuhyun: iyeee author babo~)  
>(author: *lempar bakiak ke kyu*)<strong>

Setelah selesai dengan lempar-lemparan bakiak **#loh #ralat**

Setelah selesai memesan, Kyuhyun kembali ke mejanya tempat Sungmin duduk. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Hyung.. Jeongmal gwenchana-yo? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke UKS saja? Kau terlihat benar-benar pucat sekarang. Kajja kita ke UKS saja hyung.." ajak Kyuhyun ke Sungmin sembari menarik tangan Sungmin yang saat ini sudah dingin.

"Jeongmal gwenchana-yo Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku.. Aku hanya sakit perut biasa." ucap Sungmin berbohong lagi sambil tersenyum dengan manis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung–"

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku bilang tidak apa. Lebih baik kita membicarakan hal yang penting saja daripada membahasku?" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne arraseo hyung, tapi kalau kau tidak tahan, kita segera ke UKS ne?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan tatapan mata yang benar-benar khawatir.

"Nde~ Sudahlah kau duduk saja" kata Sungmin singkat sembari tersenyum lagi ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sementara menunggu pesanan yang dipesan datang, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di depan Sungmin dan mengeluarkan benda kotak hitam yang ada di kantongnya.

"Kyu.. Apa kau suka bermain game?" tanya Sungmin mencari bahan pembicaraan sesekali memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Nde hyung~ Sangat suka sekali. Apa hyung juga suka?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Hmm, ya. Aku suka main game. Tapi tidak terlalu suka. Kau suka bermain game apa?"

"Game apa itu hyung? Kalau aku suka starcraft tapi karena aku bermain PSP, aku tidak bermain itu. Hyung pasti tahu permainannya kan?"

"A-Aniyo~ Aku suka game congklak kyu. Permainan rakyat Indonesia." jawab Sungmin.

"Congklak? Aku baru mendengarnya. Bukankah congklak itu kata lain dari sombong?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Mwo? Itu congkak Kyuhyun-ah~~" jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang kecil itu.

"HAHAHA~~ Nde. Arraseo hyung, aku hanya bercanda."

"Aiiss jinjja~ Kau ini!"

Sementara mereka bercanda ria di kantin, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada seseorang yang melihat mereka.

***TBC***

**Annyeong~ Kansamhamnida sudah setia sama fanfiction abal karya author babo Park Min Chan dan Park Jae Jin! *bangga dibilang babo* -_- Bagaimana? Kira-kira siapa yang melihat mereka dengan penuh kebencian itu? *readers: kayanya sih Mischa yang Cinta Fitri itu thor* *author: Mwo? Ani! Kalian salah besar, itu sweaper si pencuri -_-* *readers: ah tidak!* Kkk~~ Kalian tebak sendiri saja XD**

**Buat info, chapter selanjutnya yang bikin itu author Park Min Chan sendiri. Author Park Jae Jin lagi sibuk -_-**

**Kansamhamnida :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 4]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romance, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"Congklak? Aku baru mendengarnya. Bukankah congklak itu kata lain dari sombong?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Mwo? Itu congkak Kyuhyun-ah~~" jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang kecil itu.

"HAHAHA~~ Nde. Arraseo hyung, aku hanya bercanda."

"Aiiss jinjja~ Kau ini!"

Sementara mereka bercanda ria di kantin, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada seseorang yang melihat mereka.

***CHAPTER 4***

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"Sungminie dengan Kyuhyun-sshi. Apa mereka sudah pacaran?" ucap Donghae sembari mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kantin.

"YA!" teriak Eunhyuk mengagetkan Donghae.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat ke arah kantin yang Donghae liat.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku! Aku sedang mengintip Sungmin-ah dengan hobae itu! Dan kau? Ada apa?" tanya Donghae balik ke Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo~ Aku hanya melihatmu saja di sini. Habisnya kau tadi bilang ingin pergi ke toilet tapi sampai sekarang tidak kembali dan ternyata kau di sini. Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Apa mereka sudah jadian? Kelihatannya mereka mesra sekali." ujar Donghae.

"Mollayo~ Lagi pula, mengapa kau mengurus mereka? Apa kau suka dengan Sungmin? Atau bahkan malah menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae gelagapan.

"A-Aniyo! Kau ini ada-ada saja Hyukie! Kalau aku menyukai Sungminie atau bahkan Kyuhyun-sshi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua duduk berdekatan. Kau ini ada-ada saja." jelas Donghae.

"_Dan yaa, sebenarnya ucapanmu itu benar Hyukjae-ah. Aku memang menyukai salah satu di antara mereka._" lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"YA! Tunggu apa lagi? Kajja.." ajak Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae pun mengikuti Eunhyuk dan berkumpul bersama dengan Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Siwon, dan Ryeowook.

"Hey mamen~~ Dari mana? Ditungguin juga daritadi." tanya Siwon sok gaul.

"Ne~ Aku sampe kelaparan gini." ujar Shindong.

"Sorry sorry sorry~ ***dance sorry sorry*** tadi aku ngintipin Kyuhyun-sshi dan Sungminie di kantin. Mianhaeyo." ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat jari membentuk huruf V.

"Ah, ne arraseo. Sekarang kita udah pada ngumpul semua. Jadi–" kata Yesung.

"Kita akan membahas soal surat Sungmin-ah untuk Kyuhyun-sshi." potong Ryeowook.

"Kau ini! Aku belum selesai bicara Kim Ryeowook~~" kesal Yesung.

"Mianhae Yesungie. Aku tidak sabar.." ujar Ryeowook cengar-cengir.

"Hmm.. Jadi? Ottokhae? Menurut kalian surat Sungmin-ah tadi bagus atau tidak? Kalau aku boleh jujur sih, itu aneh. Benar-benar sangat aneh." ujar Heechul sambil berkaca.

"Nde! Aku juga berkata seperti itu, bahkan anehnya melebihi Yesungie~" kata Shindong sambil memakan gado-gado(?)

"Ya, sepertinya pemikiran kalian sama sepertiku. Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus membuat surat lagi yang seolah-olah Sungminie yang buat untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"YA! Kau pintar sekali Hyukie~! CHU~~" ucap Siwon sembari mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"E-eh? Apakah itu ide yang bagus?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Nde~ aku seSUJU! Bagaimana Yesungie?" ujar Ryeowook senang dan bertanya ke Yesung.

"Aku.. SeSUJU~ ^^" ucap Yesung.

"Nado!" ujar Shindong, Heechul, dan Siwon.

Sementara yang lain sibuk berseSUJU ria, Donghae hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Donghae-ah? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne~ gwenchanayo.." ucap Donghae berbohong sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau seSUJU dengan ide Hyukjae?" tanya Heechul.

"N-nde~ A-aku seSUJU Chulie~" jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita persiapkan semuanya. Siwon-ah, aku minta tolong kau belikan kertas berwarna pink di koperasi(?), Eunhyuk-ah, kau pergi dengan Siwon membeli amplop yang bagus dan kalau bisa juga senada warnanya dan ah! Pena-nya jangan lupa, Shindong-ah dan Donghae-ah, kau pergi membuntuti(?) Kyuhyun-sshi dan Sungminie kalau mereka sudah mau balik ke kelas, langsung telepon aku. Dan Chulie, Wookie, dan aku tetap di sini untuk merangkai kata-kata yang pas." ucap Yesung.

Memang, di kelompok mereka Yesung bisa dibilang seperti leader karena sifat dan sikapnya dewasa walaupun dia 'sedikit' aneh. Akhirnya Siwon, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Donghae pergi menjalankan tugas mereka. Sementara Yesung, Heechul, dan Ryeowook menunggu di kelas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon dan Eunhyuk pun datang membawa kertas dan amplop bewarna pink tidak lupa dengan pena-nya.

"Yesungie~~ Ini kami sudah membelinya. Apa uang kami akan diganti?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"YA! Kau ini! Ini kan buat temanmu sendiri. Masa kau tidak mau berkorban sedikit untuk temanmu?" kata Heechul.

"Ani~ Aku kan sudah tidak mempunyai uang lagi.." Eunhyuk ber-alasan.

"Sudah sudah. Biar aku saja yang menggantinya. Eunhyuk-ah! Lain kali kalau kau memang tidak mau mengeluarkan uang, beritahu aku. Biar aku saja yang membayarnya." kata Siwon sembari memberikan uang ganti kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kajja kita buat suratnya.." ajak Ryeowook.

**[AUTHOR POV END]**

**-What's Your Answer by ****Park Min Chan-****-**

**[KYUHYUN POV]**

Ah! Akhirnya makananku datang juga, aku sudah sangat lapar u,u

"Hyung~~ Mari makan!" ucapku senang kepada Sungmin hyung.

"Ne~ kajja" ucap Sungmin hyung sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Di saat kami makan berdua, rasanya aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Seperti ada yang melihatku.

"Hmm hyung? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada kotoran di sekitar mulutku?" ujarku kepada Sungmin hyung sambil mengelap sekitar bibirku dengan tissue.

"A-Ani~ Hanya saja, kau lucu Kyu waktu makan. HAHA~~"

Eh? Lucu? Alasan macam apa itu lucu? Apanya yang lucu? Sudah jelas aku ini tampan. **(author: Kyu PD banget) (Kyu: Emang bener kok! Kalo aku gk tampan, kenapa author suka sama aku?) (Author: *hening*)**

"Lucu? Apa yang lucu hyung?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aniyo~ Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil Kyu. Rasanya kau ingin aku injak (?) saking gemasnya aku denganmu"

"YA! Kalau kau gemas denganku, harusnya kau mencubit pipiku bukannya menginjak akuuu~"

**BUK!**

"Appo~~ Hyung! Kau ini kenapa?" ucapku setengah manja dengan namja di depanku ini. Aigoo~ ini sangat sekali T.T

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Mencubitmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Memangnya kau ini anak usia 5 tahun hah? Kau ini sudah berumur 17 tahun Kyuhyun-ah~"

"Aku memang sudah berumur 17 tahun hyung, tapi wajahku ini masih berumur 5 tahun." ucapku percaya diri. Dan ku lihat, Sungmin hyung hanya mendesah pelan karena aku yang terlalu keras kepala tidak mau mengalah dengannya. Haha~ Biarkan saja. Memangnya tidak sakit apa dipukul dengan botol minuman itu? T.T

**[KYUHYUN POV END]**

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

"Aku memang sudah berumur 17 tahun hyung, tapi wajahku ini masih berumur 5 tahun." ucapnya percaya diri.

Ah~ Aku hanya mendesah pelan mendengar ucapannya itu. Kalau aku lanjutkan, ini tidak akan selesai. Dan jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga menutupi mukaku yang memerah ini karena lagi-lagi aku ketahuan memperhatikannya terus selama dia makan. Aiss~ jinjja! Mengapa dia selalu tau kalau aku memperhatikannya?

"Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"E-eh? Waeyo Kyu?"

"Gwenchanayo? Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu?"

"Aniyo Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kajja~ kita habiskan makanan ini.." ucapku.

"Aah!"

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" terlihat Kyuhyun yang khawatir denganku.

"Aniyo. Tadi aku hanya kelupaan sesuatu Kyu.." ujarku berbohong.

Aigoo~ Kenapa lagi perutku ini? Apa maagku ini sudah benar-benar akut? Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau Kyuhyun khawatir denganku.

"Hmm.. Kyu, aku pergi sebentar ya.." ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Aku pengen pipis Kyu. Aku pergi dulu ya, nanti aku kembali lagi.." sahutku berbohong dan pergi ke toilet.

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"Aigoo.. Appo~ Kenapa bisa perutku sesakit ini? Apa maagku sudah sangat akut eoh?" kata Sungmin sembari memegang perutnya yang masih sangat sakit.

"Aku harus bertahan, aku harus bisa melawan rasa sakit ini. HARUS!" ujar Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin pun keluar setelah dirasanya perutnya tidak sakit lagi.

**BRAAAKK!**

***TBC***

**Hello hello~~ *ala SHINee* Author Park Min Chan datang lagi membawa ff lama dengan episode yang baru XD Pasti pada bertanya-tanya kan kapan suratnya Sungmin dikasih ke Kyuhyun? Yaa~ Sebenarnya author gk mau lama-lama ngasihnya, tapi berhubung author pengen bikin readers penasaran *ditabok readers* jadi author sengaja lamain :D Dan ingat! Ini masih di sekolah, author gk skip waktunya. Kalo di skip, ntar tinggal kasih surat, liat jawabannya, selesai deh. Kan gk enak (?) endingnya cuma begitu doang -_- Yesungdalah (?) author gk mau banyak mencla-mencle (?) yang penting REVIEW ya!**

**Chapter selanjutnya FF kolaborasi lagi AUTHOR JAEMIN XD**

**Ditunggu yaa~~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 5]

**Author:**Park Jae Jin & Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Comedy, Romantic

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD YEWOOK? Milik author Park Jae Jin XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** all cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"Aigoo.. Appo~ Kenapa bisa perutku sesakit ini? Apa maagku sudah sangat akut eoh?" kata Sungmin sembari memegang perutnya yang masih sangat sakit.

"Aku harus bertahan, aku harus bisa melawan rasa sakit ini. HARUS!" ujar Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin pun keluar setelah dirasanya perutnya tidak sakit lagi.

***CHAPTER 5***

"OMO! Jalan liat-liat dong!" teriak Donghae sembari membersihkan kopi bercampur teh (?) yang mengotori baju dinasnya ***changkkaman.. kopi bercampur teh emang ada? Trus baju dinas? ELO PIKIR DONGHAE MAU JADI PAK LURAH? HAH! DASAR AUTHOR SARAP!***

"Eh? Hmm.. Gwenchanayo?" tanya Donghae sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Ah gwenchanayo Hae-ah~" jawab Sungmin berbohong dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae.

"Gwenchana? Tapi mengapa mukanya pucat seperti itu ya?" ujar Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. ***banyak kutunya kali Hae! Makanya ke SALON!* *dibunuh ELFishy***

**[AUTHOR POV END]**

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

"Aigoo~ Pasti Kyuhyun sudah menungguku.." ujarku sambil berlari menuju kantin. Perutku terasa sakit bila diajak berlari, tapi aku rela lari-larian demi mendapatkan sebuah mangkuk (?) #eh Kyuhyun maksudnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Kyuhyun-ah! Kau pasti sudah lama menungguku. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Tadi toiletnya antri, jadi aku harus menunggu." ujarku berbohong sambil mempoutkan bibirku supaya dia percaya.

"Oh.. Gwenchanayo hyung. Kajja. Bel sudah berbunyi daritadi." ajak Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng erat tanganku. ***Tunggu Kyu… Kau berkhianat dengan author Park Min Chan* *apaan deh -_-***

Kyuhyun memegang tanganku erat? Ya Tuhan! Ku pastikan pasti mukaku merah seperti kepiting yang mati tenggelam lalu dimasak. ***kalimatnya nggak banget deh***

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

***SKIP TIME***

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"Eh.. Si Umin dan Imin datang.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menyuruh mereka memasukkan surat yang akan diberikan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Mana? Mana mereka?" teriak Siwon sambil memegang sedotan. ***apaan deh author syndrom sedotan?***

"Di belakangmu babo~!" teriak Yesung sembari memasukkan surat yang sudah dibuat oleh mereka ke dalam tas Kyuhyun.

Seketika itu juga Siwon membalikkan badan dan melihat KyuMin sambil berpegangan tangan. ***WHAT? PEGANGAN TANGAN? KYAAA~~* *author heboh*** memandang mereka dengan wajah super duper polos dan aneh. Donghae yang melihat mereka, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah dan lesu. Donghae cemburu. Ya, dia cemburu, dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kalian? Sedang apa di mejaku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eh.. Kami…" jawab Heechul.

"Ah~ Kami hanya duduk saja di sini. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ini kan juga tempatku dulu.." jawab Donghae santai.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sadar kalau mereka dilihat oleh teman-temannya dengan tatapan yang aneh karena mereka berpegangan tangan. Alhasil, mereka buru-buru melepaskan tangan.  
>"Ah.. Mianhae~" ujar Sungmin salah tingkah.<p>

"Ne.. Nado hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah salah tingkahnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian.. Pacaran?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"OMO! Aniiii! Aniyo~ Kau ini ada ada saja Ryeowook-ah" jelas Sungmin dengan muka merah.

"Ne! Mana mungkin kita pacaran, kita kan sesama jenis. Masa jeruk makan jeruk?" lanjut Kyuhyun yang langsung dikasih death glare oleh Yesung.

"E-eh? Apa aku salah ngomong?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ternyata omongan Kyuhyun itu benar-benar salah. Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah.

"Cepat kejar Sungmin!" pinta Heechul.

"Buat apa? Apa aku sudah menyinggungnya? Kan memang seperti itu adanya.." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Sepertinya dia belum sadar.." kata Siwon.

**-What's Your Answer by ****Park**** Jae Jin & Park**** Min Chan-****-**

**KRIIIING~~**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, tetapi Sungmin belum juga kembali ke kelas.

"_Kemana Sungmin hyung? Kenapa dia belum kembali ke kelas?_" kata Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari mengambil buku pelajarannya.

**SREK(?) *suara kertas jatoh begini? Apaan deh author***

"_Apa ini?_" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Surat? Dari siapa? Siapa yang mengirimkannya?_"

Kyuhyun pun membuka amplop berwarna pink dan juga membaca kertas pink tersebut.

**Dear Cho Kyuhyun-sshi~**

** Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-sshi, jeoneun Sungmin imnida. Lee Sungmin imnida.. Mungkin kau akan kaget setelah membacanya, dan mungkin juga kau akan menjauhiku. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Ya, aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun-sshi. Mungkin kau bilang bahwa aku aneh dan tidak normal. Tapi inilah aku. Aku hanya ingin bilang seperti ini karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ini di hatiku. Kau tau? Aku sakit Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menahan semuanya. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab mau menerimaku atau tidak. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku di sini menunggumu. Jika kau ingin membalasku, kau bisa katakan langsung kepadaku. Besok temui aku di café Sapphire Blue di depan sekolah jam 7 malam. Kalau tidak, kau tidak usah datang. Kansamhamnida sudah mau membaca suratku. Annyeong~**

**SREK~**

"_Sungmin hyung? Ternyata kau? Mencintaiku?_" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dalam hati.

"_Aku harus segera mencarinya sekarang.._"

"Permisi seonsaengnim~"

"Ne, ada apa Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?" ujar Kangin seonsaengnim.

"Apa aku boleh izin? Aku sedang tidak enak badan, aku ingin pergi dan beristirahat ke UKS." kata Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Apa benar kau sakit? Sepertinya tadi aku melihatmu baik-baik saja." Ucap Kangin curiga.

"A-Aniyo seonsaeng, aku memang lagi tidak enak badan. Tanya saja sama makhluk-makhluk yang tidak berdosa di sana itu.." Kyuhyun menunjuk Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Mau apa dia?" bisik Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan death glare-nya dan seketika itu juga..  
>"N-Ne seonsaengnim! Dia memang sedang tidak enak badan. Kyuhyun-sshi, apa kau ingin aku antar ke UKS?" ucap Ryeowook yang ketakutan akan tatapan Kyuhyun.<p>

"Benar kan? Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan seonsaengnim. Jebal~" ucap Kyuhyun memohon.

"Arraseo. Ryeowook-sshi, bisa kau mengantar Kyuhyun ke UKS?" pinta Kangin.

"Ani~ Aku bisa sendiri seonsaeng, kansamhamnida.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas dan meninggalkan tatapan bengong dari teman-temannya itu.

"Sepertinya dia ingin mencari Sungmin." Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Rencana kita berhasil!" ujar Shindong sambil ngemut pensil (?)

**-What's Your Answer by ****Park**** Jae Jin & Park**** Min Chan-****-**

**[KYUHYUN POV]**

Di mana dia? Di mana Sungmin hyung? Aiss jinjja! Jelas saja dia tadi merasa tersinggung. Karena omonganku yang pabbo ini!

Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada Sungmin. Ah! Aku ingat, satu tempat yang biasa aku pakai tidur. Kenapa tidak teringat olehku? Taman.

"Hyung! Sung.." teriakanku terputus karena aku melihat Sungmin terbaring di rumput taman. Sedang apa dia di sana? Mengapa tiduran di sana? Bukankah taman ini memiliki kursi? Bisa saja dia tidur di kursi.

"Sungmin hyung! Kau sedang apa di sini? Neo gwenchanayo?" ucapku khawatir.

Dia tidak menjawabku? Aneh.

"Sungmin hyung! Irreona! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Siapa yang melukaimu?"

Aku berteriak, tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon. Sungmin hanya diam, tertidur. Dan aku lihat di wajahnya, basah. Ya, sepertinya dia habis menangis. Ais~ Jinjja! Ottokhae?

"Hyung~ Tahan. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS."

**[KYUHYUN POV END]**

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuka mata dan tidak bisa bergerak. Perutku sakit dan ini yang menyebabkanku seperti ini. Aku mati rasa.

"Hyung! Sung.." Suara orang berteriak, seperti mencariku. Chankkaman, sepertinya aku tau itu suara siapa. KYUHYUN! Ya! Itu Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Aku di sini. Aku perlu bantuanmu. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatiku, mungkin saja itu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung! Kau sedang apa di sini? Neo gwenchanayo?" ucapnya. Ah~ Suaranya. Ternyata benar ini Kyuhyun. Kyu~ Tolong aku. Aku mati rasa.

"Sungmin hyung! Irreona! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Siapa yang melukaimu?" dia berteriak, Kyu~ mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu. Tidak ada siapapun yang melukaiku. Hanya saja, hati dan perutku sakit Kyu. Jebal~

"Hyung~ Tahan. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS."

UKS? Kyu? Bagaimana caranya kau membawaku ke sana? Kau membopongku? Kau menyeretku? E-eh? Menggendongku? Kau menggendongku ala bridal style? KYU! Kau gila! Turunkan aku!

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"Hyung, mianhaeyo. Aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini, jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu kau tersinggung dengan omonganku tadi. Aku tidak tahu hyung, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style ke arah UKS dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"_Kyuhyun? Tau kalau aku menyukainya? Dari mana? Aiss jinjja!_" kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang UKS dan Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan Sungmin di kasur UKS yang ada di sana. Kyuhyun berlari ke kotak obat dan mengambil sesuatu untuk membuat Sungmin terbangun.

"Aaah~" Sungmin pun sadar.

"Hyung? Neo gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan perasaan khawatir.

"K-Kyu? Jeongmal gomawoyo kau sudah menolongku." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne hyung. Hyung, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau bisa tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"A-Ani. Nae gwenchana. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kau ke kelas saja."

"Andwae! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini! Apa karna aku eoh? Karena aku yang tidak sengaja menyinggungmu?"

"K-Kyu?"

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku hyung! Aku sudah membaca surat yang kau berikan padaku dan kau taroh di dalam tasku."

"Ha-Hajiman! Aku tidak menaruh apapun di dalam tasmu! Kau tau sendiri kalau aku seharian bersamamu. Pabbo~" jelas Sungmin panik.

"Loh? Jadi siapa? Jadi, kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"E~ A-Aku.."

"Hyung?"

"N-Nde? Ah! Perutku!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Hyung? Neo gwenchana?" kata Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"A-Aku.." Sungmin pun tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"HYUNG!"

***TBC***

**Annyeonghaseyo~~! Aaaa! Ini chapter 5, semoga kalian suka. Di Chapter selanjutnya sampai ENDING yang ngelanjutin author Park Min Chan sendiri :( Author babo si Park Jae Jin itu lagi vacuum T.T Karena ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Harap maklum ya. Jadi, mohon maaf untuk comedynya yang kurang T.T Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk bikin comedy :) REVIEW wajib ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 6]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"K-Kyu? Jeongmal gomawoyo kau sudah menolongku." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne hyung. Hyung, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau bisa tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"A-Ani. Nae gwenchana. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kau ke kelas saja."

"Andwae! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini! Apa karna aku eoh? Karena aku yang tidak sengaja menyinggungmu?"

"K-Kyu?"

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku hyung! Aku sudah membaca surat yang kau berikan padaku dan kau taroh di dalam tasku."

"Ha-Hajiman! Aku tidak menaruh apapun di dalam tasmu! Kau tau sendiri kalau aku seharian bersamamu. Pabbo~" jelas Sungmin panik.

"Loh? Jadi siapa? Jadi, kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"E~ A-Aku.."

"Hyung?"

"N-Nde? Ah! Perutku!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Hyung? Neo gwenchana?" kata Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"A-Aku.." Sungmin pun tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"HYUNG!"

***CHAPTER 6***

"Aiiss~ Jinjja! Ada apa dengannya? Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Ottokhae? Aaargh!" panik Kyuhyun sambil membaui hidung Sungmin dengan minyak yang ada di dalam UKS itu.

"Hyung~ Irreona.. Jebal.."

***SKIP TIME***

Seorang namja tengah berjalan sendiri melewati koridor sekolah sambil memasang headphone di telinganya dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya itu terlihat begitu santai. Semua yeoja yang melihat pun hanya berbisik-bisik ria sambil terus menatap kemana badan itu pergi.

"Hae! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Eunhyuk.

"…"

"Ini pasti garagara headphone itu!" Eunhyuk dengan tidak tahu dirinya melepaskan headphone yang tadi bertengger di telinga temannya itu.

"YA! What are you doing Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Kau daritadi tidak mendengarkanku yang memanggilmu. Makanya aku melepaskan ini.." ujar Eunhyuk melemparkan headphone milik Donghae.

"Hmm.. Mian. Ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang tidak senang kesenangannya diganggu #halah

"Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sekolah. Wae? Apa aku dicari oleh Heechul dan Yesung-ah? Aku lagi malas berkumpul. Kau pergi saja. Aku butuh waktu menyendiri." Ujar Donghae cuek sambil memasang headphone-nya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak perlu kutemani Hae-ah? Aku juga sedang tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka." Pinta Eunhyuk melepas kembali headphone Donghae, kali ini dengan lembut.

"Aniya~ Gomawo Hyuk. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Annyeong.." Donghae berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

'_Haaaah~ Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan aku yang selalu peduli denganmu Hae-ah? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan kehadiranku di sini? Aku… Mencintaimu Lee Donghae._' Batin Eunhyuk sambil melihat punggung Donghae yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan miris.

**- What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan -**

Donghae pun berjalan ke seluruh sudut sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang tenang untuk berdiam diri sendiri ***ribet amat kalimatnya***. Awalnya ia ingin berbaring di taman belakang sekolah yang kebetulan memang sepi di sana. Tapi ia pikir pasti akan ada murid atau bahkan guru yang menegurnya untuk bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana. Lalu, Donghae pergi ke salah satu tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan untuknya tetap berbaring di sana. Dan pasti tidak akan ada yang bertanya mengapa ia di sana, tentu saja orang akan mengira ia sakit karena yang ingin ia datangi adalah, UKS.

Donghae pun sampai di depan pintu UKS, setelah ia ingin membuka pintu tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aiiss~ Jinjja! Ada apa dengannya? Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Ottokhae? Aaargh! Hyung~ Irreona.. Jebal.." kata seseorang itu.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatan sekali kalau dia frustasi.' Batin Donghae.

**KRIIIIEEETT~**

Betapa kagetnya Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memberikan minyak ke hidung Sungmin untuk membangunkan Sungmin. Donghae yang melihat Sungmin terbaring tidak berdaya **#plak** itu langsung melontarkan bermacam-macam pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Dan Sungmin? Kenapa dia? Kenapa tubuhnya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri? Apa kau melakukan hal yang iya-iya dengannya kemudian dia shock dengan apa yang kau lakukan lalu dia pingsan? Kenapa dia Kyuhyun-ah? Jawab pertanyaanku! Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Yesung agar kau dimarahi, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Sungmin itu sudah dianggap adik oleh Yesung? Dan kau pasti akan hancur di tangan Heechul!" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae nyerocos (?) tidak jelas itu hanya membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan tidak mengedipkan matanya sekali pun. Akhirnya Donghae kesal dan menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi tempat dia duduk.

"YA! Apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau membuatku geram Cho Kyuhyun!" muka Donghae merah menahan marah.

"A-Ani.. Donghae-ah. Kau ngomong panjang sekali dan tanpa titik koma kau meneruskan kalimatmu. Kau tahu? Aku pusing mendengar omonganmu. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Hmm.. Tadi kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan di sini kan? Aku tadi sedang mencari Sungmin hyung, aku melihatnya di taman belakang sekolah tapi aku melihatnya sudah pingsan. Lalu aku membawanya ke sini, awalnya dia bangun tapi kemudian dia merintih kesakitan di bagian perutnya kemudian dia pingsan lagi. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Donghae-ah! Kau kan teman lamanya, apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia mempunyai penyakit di bagian perutnya?" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae yang mencekik leher Kyuhyun itu.

"Perut?" tanya Donghae sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju si pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ne.." Kyuhyun meng-iya-kan.

"Mollayo.. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Tapi.. Apa sebelumnya dia juga seperti ini?" tanya Donghae balik sambil melihat Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur UKS.

"Hmm kalau aku ingat-ingat, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin hyung sering sekali pucat. Dan dia sering merintih kesakitan tapi setiap aku tanya dia kenapa dia selalu saja menjawabnya tidak ada apa-apa. Dan sampai akhirnya tadi dia merintih kesakitan di bagian perut itu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia punya penyakit? Usus buntu? Maag? Atau mungkin, kanker usus?" ujar Donghae pelan.

**BBAAANGG!**

"YA! Apa yang kau bicarakan Lee Donghae?" teriak Kyuhyun ke arah Donghae sambil memukul kepala Donghae dengan panci yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dapat darimana.

"YA! Appo~ Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Kau itu hoobae-ku di sini! Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun eoh? Dan panci itu! Dapat darimana kau sehingga kau memukulku? Aigoo~ Sepertinya sebentar lagi kepalaku akan tumbuh benjolan seperti kepala Shinchan yang sering dipukuli eomma-nya.." ujar Donghae mengusap kepalanya sambil terus meringis.

"Itu semua karna kau yang bicara sembarangan Donghae-ah! Tidak mungkin Sungmin hyung terkena penyakit kanker usus! Kau itu korban fanfiction! Sedikit-sedikit kanker, lalu meninggal. Lalu orang yang ditinggalnya akan terus-terusan menangis dan pada akhirnya menjadi gila. Apa kau mau kalau Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, kau dan aku menjadi gila dan dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa di Seoul? Aigoo~ Apa jadinya namja tampan sepertiku ini menjadi gila hanya karena ditinggal pergi selama-lamanya oleh Lee Sungminnie Bunny Ming yang terimut sedunia sampai tidak ada satupun yeoja yang menandingi keimutannya itu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah cerewetnya dibandingkan Donghae yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Sementara mereka berdua perang mulut, Sungmin yang tadinya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri tanpa gerak sama sekali pun akhirnya mulai merespon keributan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Donghae-ah?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan mata foxy miliknya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang mendengar suara tersebut akhirnya terdiam. Posisi mereka berdua sekarang ini adalah BERPELUKAN sambil memegang panci masing-masing. Tidak tahu dapatnya darimana, mungkin saja eomma mereka kebetulan lewat lalu memberi mereka panci.

***readers: author babo~***

***author: biar babo yang penting yeoppo***

***readers: (lempar author ke laut)***

"Hae-ah. Rasanya aku mendengar suara Sungmin hyung. Apa dia sudah terbangun?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae sambil terus dengan posisi yang sama yaitu BERPELUKAN.

"Ne~ Aku juga mendengarnya. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin, ia kan masih terbaring di kasurnya. Kita lanjutkan saja peperangan kita ini." Ujar Donghae sambil melanjutkan memukuli kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah dilindungi oleh helmet protection (?) itu.

**BBAAANNG! PPAANG! KROMPYAANG! **

"Aiss jinjja! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Dasar bocah-bocah bodoh!" kata Sungmin sambil berusaha bangun dari kasurnya. Dan…

**DDUUUAARR!**

Sungmin melempar granat (?) ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Seketika itu pula Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun menjadi hitam pekat, rambutnya juga berdiri tidak beraturan akibat lemparan benda berbau bubuk mesiu tersebut ke arah mereka.

***Readers: Thor.. terlalu sadis ah.***

***Author: Iya juga sih, ganti aja ya?***

***Kyuhyun: Author babo! Kenapa kau mengubah wajah tampanku jadi seperti ini? T.T***

***Donghae: yang tampan itu aku, harusnya aku yang protes.***

***Author: Ani~! Yang tampan itu Sungmin oppa. Kalian berdua diam saja!***

***Donghae & Kyuhyun: (melempar panci ke arah author)***

**#RALAT**

**BBAAANNG! PPAANG! KROMPYAANG! **

"Aiss jinjja! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Dasar bocah-bocah bodoh!" kata Sungmin sambil berusaha bangun dari kasurnya. Dan…

**BBUUUKK!**

Sungmin melempar bantal yang daritadi menopang kepalanya ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Seketika itu pula Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersadar dan memilih untuk melepaskan diri mereka dari tautan yang tidak nyaman dilihat orang lain itu.

"Su-Sungmin hyung! Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari berlari kecil ke arah Sungmin.

"Sungminnie? Kau sudah sadar? Sejak kapan? Pantas saja aku mendengar suaramu memanggilku." Ujar Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ne, aku sudah sadar. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa kalian berkelahi? Dan kau Hae-ah, mengapa kau bisa di sini? Seingatku tadi aku hanya berdua di sini dengan Kyuhyun." Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Entah mengapa waktu mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Sungmin itu hati Donghae terasa sakit dan nafasnya menjadi tercekat. Secepat mungkin Donghae menepis perasaannya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"A-Aniya.. Aku tadi ingin tidur di sini karena aku ingin menyendiri sebentar Minnie. Tapi waktu aku membuka pintu, aku melihat namja babo ini." Jelas Donghae sambil menaruh telunjuk di dahi Kyuhyun kemudian mendorongnya.

"YA! Kalau aku bodoh, aku tidak akan berada di kelas yang setingkat denganmu sunbae~" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sunbae? Kau memanggilku sunbae? Ah! Aku rasa otakmu itu bermasalah Kyuhyun-sshi. Daritadi sebelum Minnie bangun kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel Sunbae bahkan Hyung pun tidak berlaku padaku! Sekarang setelah Sungmin bangun, kau memanggilku sunbae? Kau pintar sekali mengambil hati seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat menyukai sopan santun.." Donghae menatap tajam mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Tapi dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman meremehkan dari Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Donghae semakin geram. Bagaimana bisa? Kyuhyun dulu adalah teman sebangkunya, sekarang malah menjadi musuhnya? Aigoo~ Sepertinya dunia ini memang sudah terbalik.

"Sudah sudah! Kalian ini! Kalian kan berteman, mengapa kalian bertengkar seperti anak kecil? Apa kalian tidak malu dilihat oleh readers yang bahkan umurnya ada yang di bawah kalian? Dasar bocah bodoh!" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Sungmin hyung. Ini semua karena salahnya, tadi dia datang langsung memukulku memakai ini." Ucap Kyuhyun memperlihatkan panci yang ada di tangan Donghae.

"Aaargh! Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas! Aku sedang muak denganmu Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Sungmin sambil memalingkan mukanya menghadap kotak obat yang ada di depannya.

"S-Sungmin hyung? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau marah denganku hanya karena aku berkata kita tidak mungkin berpacaran karena kita ini sesama jenis?"

Mendengar Kyuhyun yang berkata seperti itu lagi, hati Sungmin semakin terasa teriris. Ia berpikir untuk tidak menangis di depan Kyuhyun apalagi ada Donghae di sana.

"Maaf aku memotongnya. Sebaiknya masalah pribadi seperti ini jangan dibicarakan kalau ada orang lain sepertiku. Walaupun aku teman kalian, kalian tidak boleh menceritakannya di depan orang lain…." '_Karena aku juga merasakan sakit di sini._' Lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"Ah ya Sungminnie~ Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Aku dengar dari Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini kau sering pucat dan sering mengeluh sakit. Dan terakhir kau mengeluh tentang perutmu. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Usus buntu? Maag? Atau mungkin kanker usus?" Donghae mencairkan suasana dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dilontarkannya ke Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung membelalakkan matanya tapi tidak melakukan apapun.

"Mollayo.. Aku juga tidak tahu Hae-ah. Yang aku tahu aku terkena maag, tapi mungkin ini sudah parah mengingat aku jarang makan dan telat makan. Kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka makan karena ingin melakukan diet? Jadi seperti ini." Ujar Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja? Kita periksa sama-sama."

"Sama-sama? Apa kau juga mempunyai penyakit?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"Apa pedulimu?" cibir Donghae.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne Hae-ah. Apa kau punya penyakit?" tanya Sungmin.

'_Ya, aku memang sedang sakit Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah.._' batin Donghae.

***TBC***

**Annyeong! Huaaa~~ *peluk readers satu satu* Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin terimakasih kepada readers yang masih setia sama author mau baca FF abal nan membosankan ini. Mian kalo komedinya kurang, soalnya yang ngerjain FF ini author Park Min Chan aka Blue_EvilAegyo sendiri. Author nggak berkolaborasi FF lagi sama author Park Jae Jin aka Gita Fitriani karna masalah kesibukan -_- **

**Alurnya lama? Jalan ceritanya nggak menarik ya? Membosankan? Mian, soalnya emang author sengaja bikin begini. Kalo alurnya kecepatan, endingnya jelek. Ntar tau-tau si Kyuhyun langsung jawab aja tuh pernyataan cintanya. Jadi di sini author mau kasih sedikit konflik dengan Donghae. Sebelumnya author mau bikin sama Siwon, tapi mengingat sering banyak FF yang mengeluarkan Siwon, author lebih milih Donghae karna Donghae adalah bias ke-4 author *curcol***

**Oke, maaf terlalu banyak cuap-cuapnya! Author mau jelasin sejelas-jelasnya aja supaya kalian tidak bosan dengan FF yang author sajikan ini T^T**

**Jeongmal kansamhamnida. REVIEW tetap wajib ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 7]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"Ah ya Sungminnie~ Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Aku dengar dari Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini kau sering pucat dan sering mengeluh sakit. Dan terakhir kau mengeluh tentang perutmu. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Usus buntu? Maag? Atau mungkin kanker usus?" Donghae mencairkan suasana dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dilontarkannya ke Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung membelalakkan matanya tapi tidak melakukan apapun.

"Mollayo.. Aku juga tidak tahu Hae-ah. Yang aku tahu aku terkena maag, tapi mungkin ini sudah parah mengingat aku jarang makan dan telat makan. Kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka makan karena ingin melakukan diet? Jadi seperti ini." Ujar Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja? Kita periksa sama-sama."

"Sama-sama? Apa kau juga mempunyai penyakit?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"Apa pedulimu?" cibir Donghae.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne Hae-ah. Apa kau punya penyakit?" tanya Sungmin.

'_Ya, aku memang sedang sakit Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah.._' batin Donghae.

***CHAPTER 7***

"Donghae sunbae?" ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Donghae.

"Ah, ye? Oh, mian. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Kelas kita setelah ini ada ulangan, apa kalian tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ulangan? Ah! Aku lupa kalau ada ulangan kimia hari ini. Untung saja aku duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kau bisa membantuku kan Kyu?" pinta Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Nde Sungmin hyung, apapun untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku ini namja, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti yeoja!" teriak Sungmin.

"Jeongmal? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti namja, hyung. Kau seperti yeoja tomboy yang sedang merayu namja tampan untuk menarik perhatian padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"KYUHYUN!" Sungmin mencubit Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua tertawa riang tanpa menyadari Donghae yang sedang menatapi mereka dengan senyum palsunya. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae semakin merasakan sakit yang mendalam pada hatinya. Karena namja yang sudah lama ia cintai itu kini telah menemukan tambatan hatinya.

"A-Aku permisi, aku duluan kembali ke kelas. Annyeong.." Donghae membungkukkan badan lalu pergi menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Donghae itu pun kemudian saling menatap, beberapa detik kemudian mereka saling mengangkat bahu dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang serba putih itu.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Kini dua orang namja itu tengah menyusuri koridor untuk cepat sampai ke kelasnya. Terlihat teman-temannya melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran, tapi mereka tidak memikirkan tatapan itu. Mereka hanya terus berjalan sambil bercengkrama.

"Hyung, jadi soal surat itu. Kau mengajakku ke café Sapphire Blue di depan sekolah jam 7 malam nanti. Apa itu masih berlaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Café Sapphire Blue jam 7 malam ini? Surat? Kyuhyun-ah. Sumpah aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Dan surat itu, aku tidak pernah menuliskan surat apapun. Dan kalaupun aku menulis surat, aku tidak menulis surat yang isinya seperti itu. Aku menulis…." Sungmin yang mulai menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya karna hampir saja memberitahu isi surat yang ditulis Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun itu segera menutup mulut dan merutuki nasibnya.

"Jadi benar kau menulis surat untukku? Apa isinya hyung? Tapi, apakah ini tulisanmu?" Kyuhyun memberikan secarik kertas berwarna pink dari saku celananya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun membaca isi surat tersebut dengan seksama dan intonasi yang tepat tetapi dalam hati ***halah*. **Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin membaca isi surat tersebut, setelah beberapa detik, alis Sungmin bertaut. Bingung. Ya, Sungmin bingung.

"Apa benar ini surat yang kau kira aku yang menulisnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, apa itu bukan tulisanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aniya! Ini bukan tulisanku! Tulisan ini lebih bagus daripada tulisanku." Ujar Sungmin masih terus menatap kertas itu.

"Lalu? Siapa yang menulisnya? Ah, kau difitnah dan aku ditipu." Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku difitnah?" tanya Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Nde hyung. Kau difitnah karena di surat ini dikatakan kalau kau menyukaiku. Benar kan kau difitnah? Aih, ulah iseng siapa sih? Tidak ada kerjaan lain selain memfitnah seperti ini ya? Fitnah itu kan lebih kejam daripada bunuh ayam(?)!"

"Jadi, kau mengira kalau aku difitnah ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara rendah hampir tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

'_Padahal itu semua benar, Kyu_.' Batin Sungmin.

"Ne? Kau barusan berkata apa hyung? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"A-Aniyo. Kajja kita ke kelas Kyu.." ajak Sungmin.

***SKIP TIME***

**KRIIIIIINNGGG~~**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, ada yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil berjalan keluar kelas, dan ada juga yang sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Ani. Aku sedang memikirkan surat itu. Aku tidak merasa membuat surat seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Sudahlah hyung, itu hanya perbuatan orang yang iseng. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, atau kau mau tetap meneruskan janji yang tertulis di surat itu? Café Sapphire Blue jam 7 malam. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menjemputmu. Sepertinya aku juga sedikit bosan jika di rumah. Besok kita libur, malam ini kita bersenang-senang saja." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau rumahku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Tapi, pulang sekolah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Apa ada seseorang yang sudah janji denganmu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang? Setauku kau selalu pulang dengan Shindong-sshi." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melirik ke arah Shindong yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan choki-choki yang sedang dimakannya itu.

Ya, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook masih di kelas menunggu Sungmin yang daritadi berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Karena biasanya Sungmin pergi dan pulang dengan teman-temannya itu. Dan dia selalu bergoncengan ria dengan motor matematika alias matic milik Shindong karena Shindong dan Sungmin adalah tetangga.

"Aku bisa berbicara dengannya, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sungmin berdiri sambil berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Shindong-ah. Mianhae, mungkin kau pulang dengan yang lainnya saja dulu untuk hari ini. Aku pulang diantar dengan Kyuhyun soalnya nanti malam aku ingin keluar dengannya dan dia…" Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ya ya ya, aku sudah tahu. Aku mendengar omonganmu dengannya daritadi. Kau pulang saja duluan, aku masih ingin menghabiskan ini. Apa kau mau?" Shindong memotong omongan Sungmin sambil menawarkan Beng-Beng yang sekarang ini sedang ia makan kepada Sungmin.

***Readers: Tadi Choki-Choki, sekarang Beng-Beng..***

***Author: Sirik aja sih, bilang aja mau! :p***

***Readers: Itu makanan bikin Shindong oppa tambah gendut tauu..***

***Author: Itu makanan yang ada di kantin sekolah author, tiap hari author makan itu***

***Readers: Pantesan author gendut!***

***Author: T^T (lempar readers pake bakiak) (nangis di pojokan)***

"Bolehkah aku?" ujar Sungmin menunjuk Beng-Beng yang dipegang Shindong.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini!" Kyuhyun memberikan Beng-Beng yang dibelinya tadi di kantin sekolah untuk Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae ketus.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kalau seseorang sedang makan atau minum di tempat yang sama atau bahkan makanan atau minuman itu bekas orang lain, itu artinya kalian berciuman secara tidak langsung! Dan aku tidak mau melihat Sungmin berciuman dengan orang lain." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau melihat Sungmin berciuman dengan orang lain? Memang kau siapa? Seenaknya mengatur Sungmin seperti itu. Atau kau sudah menyukai Sungmin, eoh?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae bertanya seperti itu mulai curiga dengan namja yang telah lama dicintainya itu. Eunhyuk merasa kalau Donghae menyukai salah satu di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, tapi perasaan itu segera ditepis olehnya.

"Ah sudahlah tidak usah diperpanjang! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kajja!" teriak Yesung yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan teman-temannya itu.  
>"Yesung-ah! Aku pulang denganmu saja ya?" pinta Heechul.<p>

"Mwo? Wae? Aku tidak bisa Heenim-ah. Aku mau mengantar Ryeowookie pulang." Tolak Yesung.

"Ne? Aku? Kau mau mengantarku? Tumben? Biasanya juga aku kan pulang sendiri naik bus.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya kau harus pulang denganku.." ucap Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Waeyo?" Ryeowook bingung.

"Aiiss jinjja~ Ryeowookie! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau makhluk berkepala besar dan bertangan kecil itu sudah lama menyukaimu? Dasar kau tidak peka. Harusnya kau peka sedikit tentang perasaannya. Kasian Kim Jong Woon kita.. Chullie-ah! Kau pulang denganku saja, ne?" jawab Siwon tanpa mempedulikan muka Yesung yang sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Sekarang kan Ryeowook sudah tahu, jadi buat apa ditutupi lagi? Ryeowookie, apa kau mau menerima orang yang sudah ku anggap hyungku sendiri ini? Kalau kau tidak menjawab, kami tidak akan pulang. Sebenarnya lebih baik kalian bicarakan saja berdua. Tapi, karena aku tau sifat Yesung kalau sudah bersama orang yang dia suka, dia akan diam saja dan tidak berbicara apa-apa, itu sebabnya aku dan teman-temanku yang memulai seperti ini. Dia memang namja babo, tapi dia itu sangat baik. Aku yakin kalau kau menerimanya, kau akan merasa bahagia. Aku yang sebagai temannya merangkap adik ketemu gedenya(?) saja sudah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang diberikannya padaku. Apalagi kau yang nantinya akan menjadi kekasihnya?" ujar Sungmin panjang lebar mempromosikan(?) Yesung kepada Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya? Ah ottokhae? Aku bingung. Apakah tidak bisa diberi waktu untuk menjawabnya?" tanya Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"K-Kau tidak usah menjawab sekarang, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan tidak usah memikirkan masalah ini. Ini semua hanya candaan dari mereka saja. Kau kan tahu itu. Hehe.. Mianhae, aku pulang duluan bersama Ryeowook. Annyeong.." ujar Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah! Kau harus bisa menjawab yang tadi, aku harap kau menerimanya. Kalau itu hanya candaan, muka Yesung tidak akan merah seperti tomat busuk(?) begitu!" teriak Heechul dan disambut oleh tatapan death glare dari Yesung.

Ryeowook yang mendengar hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti arah tarikan tangan kecil Yesung keluar kelas. Sementara itu Sungmin dan teman-temannya yang lain bersiap untuk mengikuti Yesung keluar kelas sambil bercanda ria.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang bersiap di kamarnya untuk menepati janji yang dikatakan dibuat olehnya di Café Sapphire Blue jam 7 malam ini. Dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

**DDRRTTT DDRRTTT~~**

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke handphone namja manis itu. Namja itu mengambil handphonenya di atas meja nakas yang ada di kamarnya kemudian membacanya sambil tersenyum.

'_Ternyata kau sudah datang, tunggu aku. Aku sebentar lagi keluar.._' batin Sungmin sambil membalas pesan singkat dari orang yang ada di seberang sana.

Namja itu pun segera keluar kamar dan mendatangi wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ruang santai bersama dengan namja yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya.

"Eomma, Sungjin-ah. Aku ingin keluar sebentar bersama dengan temanku. Apa kalian mau titip sesuatu?" tanya namja itu.

"Kau mau ke mana Sungmin-ah? Hmm.. Sepertinya eomma tidak titip apa-apa. Tapi, kau belikan saja adikmu ini makanan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia suka makan sama sepertimu." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu yang diketahui adalah ibu dari namja manis ini, Lee Sungmin.

"Ne eomma. Sungjin-ah! Kau mau hyung bawakan apa?" tanya Sungmin kepada adiknya yang sedang asik menonton tv itu.

"Ah~ Kau baik sekali hyung, biasanya kan kau pelit denganku. Oke, aku mau kau belikan bakso, soto, sate, nasi goreng, tahu tek, batagor. Itu saja, gomawoyo.." ucap Sungjin.

"Itu.. Makanan apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Tanya Sungmin.

"Aiiss hyung! Kau ini babo~ Itu makanan khas Indonesia, dan kau harus mencarinya sampai dapat!" teriak Sungjin.

"YA! Lee Sungjin! Kau pikir aku ini apamu eoh? Aku malam ini ingin bersenang-senang bukannya mencarikanmu makanan yang susah dicari di sini! Kau ini.. Nanti kalau aku pulang, aku akan membawakanmu ramyun saja dan kau tidak boleh protes! Arra?" ancam Sungmin sambil berlalu pergi ke arah pintu rumahnya.

Seorang namja tampan, tinggi, putih, memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan perpaduan warna biru tua dan hitam dan memakai skinny jeans serta sepatu converse terlihat sedang berdiri menunggu Sungmin di depan mobilnya sambil menyandarkan diri di mobil berwarna hitam metalik tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Mianhae, lama. Aku tadi sedang berdebat dengan adikku. Kau tau? Dia menyuruhku membelikan makanan khas Indonesia yang aku saja tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Dan dia berkata aku harus menemukannya. Aiss jinjja! Apa dia gila? Makanan seperti itu dicari di sini sudah pasti akan susah. Lalu, aku bilang saja padanya kalau nanti aku pulang akan membawakannya ramyun dan dia tidak boleh protes!" kesal Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu pun hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit pipi tembem milik Sungmin yang ada di depannya. Entah mengapa rasanya Kyuhyun sangat menyukai tingkah lucu namja di depannya ini. Seketika itu, Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan dirinya ke Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sungmin pun yang tahu situasi ini langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"K-Kyu-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak direspon oleh Kyuhyun, justru itu malah membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Dan…

***TBC***

**Annyeong readerdeul~ Kkk~ Ottokhae? Sebenarnya sudah ketahuan kan jalan ceritanya sampai menuju ending gimana? Aigoo~ Author gagal membuat penasaran readers! Fanfiction ini belum bisa dibilang berhasil. Kalau sudah KYUMIN, semua pasti sudah tahu akhirnya gimana. Kecuali yang genre ffnya itu HURT. Pasti akan jadi sad ending. Karna ini romance, jadi ya pasti happy ending -_- Mianhaeyo buat readers yang bosan dengan jalan cerita ini. Author memang baru di dunia perfanfictionan (?) Harap dimaklumi. Sepertinya ending dari ff ini akan berada di part 10 atau bahkan lebih karna author belum bikin konflik yang lebih untuk hubungan Donghae dengan KyuMin beserta Eunhyuk XD Mianhaeyo *bow* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 8]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"Kyuhyun-ah! Mianhae, lama. Aku tadi sedang berdebat dengan adikku. Kau tau? Dia menyuruhku membelikan makanan khas Indonesia yang aku saja tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Dan dia berkata aku harus menemukannya. Aiss jinjja! Apa dia gila? Makanan seperti itu dicari di sini sudah pasti akan susah. Lalu, aku bilang saja padanya kalau nanti aku pulang akan membawakannya ramyun dan dia tidak boleh protes!" kesal Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu pun hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit pipi tembem milik Sungmin yang ada di depannya. Entah mengapa rasanya Kyuhyun sangat menyukai tingkah lucu namja di depannya ini. Seketika itu, Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan dirinya ke Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sungmin pun yang tahu situasi ini langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"K-Kyu-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak direspon oleh Kyuhyun, justru itu malah membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Dan…

***CHAPTER 8***

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih manis malam ini dibandingkan biasanya hyung,"

Ternyata Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin hanya untuk membisikkan kalimat seperti itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang saat ini speechless hanya menatap mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

"Kajja. Nanti kita kemalaman hyung," ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Selama di perjalanan menuju Café Sapphire Blue, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam membisu. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang dilontarkan. Nervous? Mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan kalut dari masing-masing namja itu. Senang, gelisah, takut, nasi campur(?) **#plak** maksudnya campur aduk. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Café Sapphire Blue. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam tempat itu sambil berjalan canggung, ini kali pertama mereka berjalan hanya berdua di luar sekolah. Café itu dipenuhi oleh remaja berpasang-pasangan. Dan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Apa mereka berpasangan? Aniya~ Mereka berpasangan hanya sebagai teman. Dan orang-orang di sana juga tidak ada yang mengurusi pasangan aneh ini ***ditabokin KyuMin***

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Selamat datang di Café Sapphire Blue. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap seorang pelayan.

"Hmm.. Saya minta menunya." Ujar Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin masih celingak celinguk (?) melihat sekelilingnya.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun sembari memberikan buku menu.

"Sungmin hyung, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balikkan buku menu yang ada di tangannya itu.

"N-ne? Ah.. Aku terserah kau saja Kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Terserah aku? Ya hyung! Aku kan tidak tahu selera makanmu, kalau berbeda denganku bagaimana? Apa kau suka sayuran?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Ne, aku suka sayuran." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka. Kalau begitu, aku pesan gimbab, kimchi, bibimbab, bulgogi, samgyetang, jajangmyeong. Dan minumnya, kau mau pesan apa hyung?"

"Banyak sekali yang kau pesan? Kyu-ah! Apa kau tidak kenyang makan segitu banyaknya? Aku saja merasa tidak sanggup untuk menghabiskannya. Apalagi aku dalam program diet. Kau ini. Terserah sajalah!" ujar Sungmin.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menghabiskannya. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kalau begitu aku pesan minumannya. Hmm… Sikhye dan Cola."

"Baiklah tuan, mohon ditunggu." Ujar pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Daritadi aku lihat hanya diam dan melihat sekeliling saja? Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo.. Aku hanya sedang melihat semua pengunjung di sini, terlihat cocok sekali. Berpasangan.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Hyung, nanti juga kau akan seperti itu. Tapi kau harus bersabar sampai ada orang yang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangimu. Dan aku lihat, sepertinya Donghae sunbae itu menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Donghae? Lee Donghae? Ikan teri itu? Ige mwoya?! Kau ini ada-ada saja Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Sedangkan aku dan dia itu sudah berteman sejak di tingkat bawah. Kau ini menyebarkan gossip yang aneh-aneh saja." ujar Sungmin.

"Habisnya sih, Donghae sunbae itu terlalu perhatian denganmu. Kalau aku mendekatimu, dia pasti marah denganku." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kau tau darimana kalau dia menyukaiku? Itu kan hanya kesimpulanmu saja. Kalau aku bisa asal member kesimpulan, aku juga bisa mengatakan yang seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dia menyukaimu bukan menyukaiku?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin itu tersentak.

"Hyung~~ Kau ini gila? Mana mungkin Donghae sunbae yang macho alias mantan copet **#plak **seperti itu menyukai namja tampan dan macho juga sepertiku ini? Lagian aku tidak mau dengannya kalau memang dia benar menyukaiku. Kau tahu? Aku tidak rela jika posisi seme-ku diambil olehnya! Enak saja!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kalau kau menjadi seme, siapa yang menjadi uke-mu? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Lagian kan kau ini pria yang menyukai wanita. Untuk apa kau pikirkan itu?" ujar Sungmin sambil menahan rasa sakitnya waktu berkata 'pria yang menyukai wanita' kepada Kyuhyun.

"E-Eh? Iya juga ya? Untuk apa aku pikirkan itu? Dasar Cho Kyuhyun babo tapi tampan.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris mengingat perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir, tidak mungkin ada kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun, karna Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang menyukai yeoja, bukan seperti dirinya mencintai namja. Tidak lama kemudian makanan yang dipesan Kyuhyun pun datang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap karena mereka tidak makan siang mengingat malam ini mereka akan pergi ke sebuah café yang dipenuhi masakan korea itu. Akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan Kyuhyun pun mengajak Sungmin pergi dari sana untuk berjalan-jalan ke daerah yang lebih menyenangkan menurutnya.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman yang di dekatnya ada sebuah sungai kecil. Taman itu dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang bersenang-senang, ada juga anak-anak kecil sedang berlari-lari kecil memutari taman itu sambil memegang balon.

"Ah.. Akhirnya bisa santai di sini. Hyung, apa kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang di taman tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Dulu, waktu masih kecil aku sering ke sini bersama keluargaku selama Appa masih ada. Tapi sejak Appa pergi, aku tidak pernah ke sini lagi. Kalau pun aku ke sini, aku tidak akan mengajak Sungjin dan Eomma. Aku tidak ingin mereka teringat kenangan bersama Appa dulu." Sungmin berbicara sambil menatap anak kecil yang sedang membawa permen manis dan memberikannya kepada adiknya. Di pikirannya terlintas kenangan bersama ketiga orang yang disayanginya, Eomma, Appa, dan adiknya.

"M-Mianhae Sungmin hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat kenangan bersama keluargamu. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau Appa-mu sudah tidak ada. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal telah membawamu ke sini hyung. Jeongmal mianhae. Kajja, kita pergi dari sini. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat lain." Ujar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau, aku ingin di sini saja Kyu. Walaupun tidak ada Eomma, Appa, dan Sungjin di sini, aku sudah senang karna aku ditemani olehmu. Maukah kau menjadi adikku untuk malam ini saja? Aku ingin mengulang kejadian dulu bersama Sungjin-ah tapi bersamamu Kyuhyunnie~" pinta Sungmin.

"N-Nde? Kau memintaku menjadi adikmu untuk malam ini? Hajjiman, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ya walaupun aku juga memiliki noona, tapi aku tidak tahu sifat adikmu itu hyung." Desah Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kau tidak usah sepenuhnya menjadi adikku yang sebenarnya, kau ikuti saja apa kataku." Ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak pergi mendekati ahjussi penjual gulali.

Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat Sungmin pergi pun hanya bisa terdiam menatapi Sungmin yang sedang membeli gulali di tempat ahjussi itu. Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini.." Sungmin menyodorkan gulali itu ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Dulu, aku sering sekali memakan ini berdua bersama Sungjin. Dan kau tahu? Aku pernah berkelahi karna gulali ini, waktu itu gulali ini tinggal satu, jadi aku harus berbagi dengannya. Tapi Sungjin rakus! Dia pelit dan tidak mau membaginya denganku." Sungmin menceritakan kenangannya bersama adiknya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung memotong gulali tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri, dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun itu hanya membuka mulutnya untuk memasukkan makanan berwarna pink kesukaannya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Manis.." hanya kata itu yang terucap setelah Sungmin memasukkan gulali tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seperti dirimu.." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

Seketika itu muka Sungmin berubah menjadi merah.

"K-Kyu.."

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memakan gulali yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau soal surat itu benar?"

"Maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yaaaa.. Itu. Bagaimana kalau soal aku menyukaimu yang ada di surat itu benar? Apa kau akan menyukaiku dan menerimaku?" tanya Sungmin. Sekilas memang muka Sungmin biasa saja, tapi jantungnya sekarang ini sedang berdegup sangat kencang. Saking kencangnya, bumi yang diinjak oleh KyuMin sedang bergerak **#lebay #abaikan**

"Hmm soal itu. Hahaha~ Kau ini. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Ya tergantung hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memakan gulalinya.

"Tergantung? Maksudmu tergantung bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya tergantung perasaanku sekarang ini padamu hyung. Kita kan masih berteman dan aku juga masih menikmati masa ini. Kalau memang aku menyukaimu, itu akan butuh waktu hyung. Aku belum pernah menyukai namja sebelumnya."

"Oh.." Sungmin menjawab seadanya. Sebenarnya sekarang ini hatinya sakit, ia hancur. Namun ia mencoba tetap kuat karna Sungmin adalah orang yang tidak pernah patah semangat.

"Waeyo hyung? Apakah surat itu benar? Apa kau benar mencintaiku? Kalau memang begitu adanya, gomawo-yo hyung karna kau sudah mencintaiku. Tapi, aku belum bisa menerimamu. Aku butuh waktu. Kau mau kan memberiku waktu? Lagipula, aku masih menikmati masa-masa ini. Aku masih malas berhubungan dengan orang lain. Kau tau? Sebenarnya banyak yang menyukaiku, hanya saja aku selalu menolak mereka dengan alasan aku masih ingin sekolah yang benar dulu. Padahal hyung, aku bisa saja menjadikan mereka mainan baruku. Tapi aku tidak mau karna aku pikir, aku juga tidak pernah mau dipermainkan oleh orang lain.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"A-Aniya! Kyu, kau salah paham. Aku tidak menyukaimu.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke mukanya untuk menutupi rasa gugup dan rasa sakitnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyukaiku? Ah, padahal aku berharap bisa disukai olehmu hyung. Walaupun aku belum bisa mencintaimu. Tapi, aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"K-Kau menyukaiku?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ehm! Naega jeoahaeyo.. Sebagai chingu.." ucap Kyuhyun santai.

'_Chingu? Aaargh! Jeongmal babo-ya Sungmin-ah! Dia menyukaimu hanya sebagai teman, sebaiknya kau mundur saja. Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan namja tampan dan sempurna seperti Kyuhyun-ah!_' batin Sungmin merutuki nasibnya.

"Ah, ye. Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai chingu." '_Dan aku mencintaimu sebagai namjachingu-ku.._' lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

Cukup lama berbincang-bincang, mereka tidak sadar ada seseorang tengah mengintip mereka dari balik kaca mobil berwarna silver. Sepertinya orang itu sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae? Dari jam setengah 7 tadi ia sudah menunggu Sungmin di depan rumahnya, tepatnya menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke Café Sapphire Blue. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika orang yang ia cintai sejak lama lebih memilih orang lain. Maka dari itu ia selama ini memata-matai dua makhluk Tuhan itu. Walaupun hatinya sakit, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada ia telat mengetahui perkembangan hubungan dua insan manusia itu.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua. Dan kau, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Tapi, kau? Aiss jinjja!" tanpa sadar Donghae memukul setir mobil di depannya sehingga menyebabkan klakson yang berbunyi nyaring. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana melihat ke arah mobil Donghae. Seketika itu juga Donghae menutup kaca mobilnya..

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Gomawo-yo Kyuhyun-ah. Aku senang sekali hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok. Annyeong.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ah ye.. Hyung! Chankkaman!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Nde? Wae?"

Kyuhyun pun mendatangi Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Dan…

**CHU~~**

Kyuhyun pun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas. Dan…

**CHU~**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin yang dicium seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya. Karna dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, rasanya tenggorokan Sungmin sekarang ini tercekat.

"Wae? Apakah seorang dongsaeng tidak boleh memperlakukan hyungnya seperti itu? Malam ini kan aku dongsaengmu hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Tapi kenapa harus mencium bibirku?!" bentak Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hmm.. Apa itu.. Ciuman pertamamu?" kekeh Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kau ini mau tahu saja!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu hyung, aku hanya ingin tempe saja.." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

**PPLLAAAKK!**

"Aww~! Appo! Hyung! Kau ini! Aku kan dongsaengmu, kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" ringis Kyuhyun.

"Itu balasan karna kau seenaknya saja menciumku. Dan telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"Tapi kan tidak harus dipukul dengan sendal jepit swallow seperti itu juga. Aku ini tidak pantas dipukul dengan benda yang tidak elite seperti itu hyung. Kalau kau mau memukulku, pukul saja aku menggunakan bibir manismu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bibir plump milik Sungmin.

"YA! Berkatalah yang sopan di depanku! Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak bisa sopan santun! Kau ini cari masalah saja denganku. Kau tidak tahu kalo aku ini juara pencak silat?!"

"Pencak silat? Aku juara bermain Starcraft se-Korea Selatan hyung. Apa kau tak tahu itu? Aku bisa menyerangmu dengan senjata-senjata yang ada di permainan kesayanganku itu." Sombong Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bocah maniak game! Sudah sana kau pulang! Sudah malam."

"Yang bilang masih pagi siapa hyung?"

"YA! Aiss jinjja! Kau ini benar-benar!" Sungmin mengambil sendal jepit swallow miliknya yang satu lagi untuk melempar Kyuhyun lagi dengan benda murahan itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti harimau kabur dari kebun binatang pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"HYUNG~!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa lagi babo?!"

"SARANGHAE~ JALJAYO!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya takut Sungmin akan melemparkan sendal jepitnya atau bahkan takut melemparkan sepatu boots yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hmm.. Na-Nado saranghae Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Sungmin tersenyum.

Donghae yang masih berada di dalam mobil dekat rumah Sungmin pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di setir mobil kesayangan miliknya. Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk mengejar cintanya. Sepertinya orang yang dia sayangi sekarang ini benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada temannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?" ucap Donghae pelan sambil melihat bingkai foto yang ada di laci mobil miliknya. Manik mata yang muncul itu kini telah melebur. Jatuh membasahi pipi Donghae.

"Saranghae.. Cho Kyuhyun-ah."

***TBC***

**Yeyeye~~ Ketahuan siapa yang dicintai sejak lama oleh Lee Donghae aka ikan romantis kita? Wkwk :D Author gk akan bikin ini jadi couple HaeKyu. Tapi, tetap di KyuMin. Karna KyuMin is REAL~! *promosi***

**Konfliknya mungkin akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya. Konflik antara KyuMin, HaeKyu, dan HaeHyuk! Aseeek~ Jadi, ditunggu aja ya readerdeul!**

**Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan, author pusing. Ini dari part 6-8 author bikin 2 hari aja. Kecuali kalau author memang lagi sibuk-buk-buk-buk-BUK! *dilempar buku paket bahasa inggris sama readers***

**Oke, RCL wajib! Author Park Min Chan aka Blue_EvilsAegyo selaku admin MyKyuMin di fanpage facebook Super KyuMin menerima KRITIK & SARAN readerdeul di comment bawah FF ini *promosi LAGI***

**Gansamhamnida~ ^^**

*** BALASAN REVIEW ***

**Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karna gk pernah balas review kalian ya :D Jeongmal mianhae baru balas di part ini. Dan mian kalo lanjutin part selanjutnya LAMA banget ._. Author suka lupa, biasa penyakit pikun / Author mau balas review dari chapter 1-7 ^/^**

***CHAP 1***

**lee sungrim : **gansamhamnida udah review ^/^

**Baby-ya : **kkk~ gansamhamnida udah mau baca + review ^^

***CHAP 2***

**Mi 137 : **kkk~ lucu ya? XD gomawo reviewnya ^^

***CHAP 4***

**Andhisa Joyers : **Gomawo reviewnya. Ini FF pertama author. Dan saya dapat ide ini awalnya dari author Park Jae Jin, sahabat saya yang emang humornya tinggi banget. Kalo chingu liat di FF ini terlalu banyak humornya, karna yang buat bukan saya. Tapi di genre romantisnya itu saya yang buat. Di pertengahan FF ini udah dikit banget humornya, karena author Park Jae Jin udah nggak buat FF ini lagi. Jadi yang meneruskan saya. Gansamhamnida sarannya ^/^

***CHAP 5***

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : **Gomawo ^^ Ming memang unyu =3

***CHAP 6***

**minoru : **kkk~ author juga gatau kenapa itu pada lebay semua gomawo reviewnya ^/^

***CHAP 7***

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : **kkk~ ne, kyu memang babo! ***ditabok KYU***

**minoru :** Aduh, author taunya kyu suka sama author :D **#plak *dirajam readers***

**pingkanpumkins :** kkk~ Gomawoyo ^/^ Jadi malu nih author XD

**fariny :** HHHH~ Awas evil ngamuk XD

**sha :** Yang punya jiwa humor bukan saya, saya hanya diajari XD

**kyumin forever : **Bocoran? Author gk ngasih bocoran dikit, tapi banyak di chapter ini -_-v Gansamhamnida udah review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 9]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"HYUNG~!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa lagi babo?"

"SARANGHAE~ JALJAYO!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya takut Sungmin akan melemparkan sendal jepitnya atau bahkan takut melemparkan sepatu boots yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hmm.. Na-Nado saranghae Kyuhyun-ah.." ucap Sungmin tersenyum.

Donghae yang masih berada di dalam mobil dekat rumah Sungmin pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di setir mobil kesayangan miliknya. Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk mengejar cintanya. Sepertinya orang yang dia sayangi sekarang ini benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada teman lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?" ucap Donghae pelan sambil melihat bingkai foto yang ada di laci mobil miliknya. Manik mata yang muncul itu kini telah melebur. Jatuh membasahi pipi Donghae.

"Saranghae.. Cho Kyuhyun-ah."

***CHAPTER 9***

**[AUTHOR POV]**

Donghae pun menatap Sungmin yang masih tersenyum sendiri di depan pintunya. Lalu ia segera pergi menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang ke apartmentnya. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu apartmentnya dan segera ia tekan passwordnya.

**PIIP PIIP PIIP PIIP~**

Donghae membuka pintu apartmentnya. Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruang tamu. Donghae pun berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil air minum yang terletak di sana, dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Menangis.

"Kyu.. Aku.. Aku sudah lama mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak tahu? Kita berteman sejak kecil, kemana-mana selalu berdua mengingat kita dulu adalah tetangga, dan aku merasa nyaman. Apa kau tak tahu itu? Setiap hari kita belajar bersama sampai akhirnya aku mendapat nilai yang bagus berkatmu. Aku hampir dimusuhi oleh Yesung dan lainnya karna aku lebih memilih bermain berdua denganmu daripada mereka. Apa kau tak sadar? Semua yang aku lakukan itu hanya untukmu. Walaupun kita setiap hari berkelahi. Dan tadi di UKS, aku khawatir dengan Sungmin karna aku itu temannya. Tidak lebih! Dan aku berkelahi denganmu itu karna aku cemburu melihat kau yang perhatian dengan Sungmin! Aku cemburu Kyu, dulu aku yang selalu mendapat perhatianmu. Tapi sekarang? Kyu, Saranghae.. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjauhimu."

Donghae pun semakin menangis sambil melihat foto 2 orang namja yang sedang memegang piala olimpiade matematika yang terpajang di meja ruang tamunya.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Sapphire Blue. Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook sedang berkumpul. Kalian pasti bertanya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan karena hari itu adalah hari libur kan? Ya, begitulah Yesung dan teman-temannya. Mereka tiada hari tanpa libur. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan cara berkumpul dan ngerumpi ala banci Taman Lawang. Yang bikin bingung penjaga sekolah, kenapa harus berkumpul di sekolah? Mengapa tidak di luar sekolah? Mereka seperti hantu sekolah saja. Kalau mereka ditanya seperti itu, mereka pasti akan menjawab, 'Hemat beb..'

Ya, begitulah mereka. Karena uang jajan yang terbatas, jadinya hemat. Karena di sekolah mereka tidak membeli apa-apa. Tapi kalau di luar? Lihat ini, dibeli. Lihat itu, dibeli. Bahkan hanya balon gas berbentuk kartun saja mereka beli. Sebenarnya umur mereka itu berapa? Setara dengan anak TK atau SMA? Kelompok yang aneh.

"Sungmin-ah! Ottokhae? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun-sshi?" Tanya Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, bagaimana?" Tanya Shindong sambil menggigit sepotong sandwich yang dibuatkan oleh Ryeowook.

Sementara yang lain sibuk menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Sungmin hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sungmin-ah! Waegurae? Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yesung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"…"

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak mereka semua ke arah telinga Sungmin.

"E-eh? Waeyo? Kenapa kalian semua meneriakkan namaku? Kalian merindukanku ya? Ah! Nado! Aku juga merindukanmu terutama kau Eunhyuk-ah~~" ucap Sungmin sambil melepas headset kecil yang bertengger di telinganya dan memeluk Eunhyuk.

Teman-temannya kini hanya bersweetdrop ria melihat kelakuan temannya yang tampan, manis, tapi babo menurut mereka.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin masih tidak sadar.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku bertanya padamu tadi?" Tanya Yesung mulai geram, terlihat kepalanya sudah membesar. **(Readers: YA! Kepalanya memang besar thor!) (Author: Oh iya ane lupa XD) (Readers: *lempar gallon ke author*)**

"Memang kau bertanya apa? Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Sungmin dengan muka polosnya.

"Aigoo~ Tadi Yesung bertanya, kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?" ucap Heechul sambil bergaya ala Kangen Band.

"Mwoya? Ahni~! Tadi aku bertanya, kau masih gadis atau sudah janda?" ucap Yesung sembari berjoget ala dandut di pinggir jalan.

"YA! Kalian ini! Dasar AB-Line! Aneh semua!" teriak Siwon sambil mengangkat kertas bertuliskan **'ANTI AB-LINE! MUSNAHKAN AB-LINE DARI MUKA BUMI INI!' **dan berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Yesung, Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae bersweatdrop ria kecuali Shindong. Karena orang tampan seperti Choi Siwon ternyata menggilai dunia demokrasi -_-

Kembali ke Yesung dan kawan-kawannya.

"Yesung tadi bertanya padamu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan hoobae itu? Cho Kyuhyun." Terang Ryeowook dengan sabar kepada Sungmin.

"Oh, sedikit meningkat. Kau tahu? Semalam aku berjalan dengannya, aku dijemput olehnya dan diantar olehnya juga. Di saat pulang, dia mencium pipiku kemudian bibirku walaupun hanya sekilas, dan dia juga mengucapkan saranghae kepadaku. Aigoo~" ucap Sungmin sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak bermimpi?" ujar Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin.

"YA! Appo! Aku tidak bermimpi." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, dia benar. Dia tidak bermimpi. Karna semalam aku melihatnya." Ucap Donghae keceplosan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mworago? Kau.. melihatnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"E-Eh? A-apakah aku berkata seperti itu? Ah kau salah dengar." Ucap Donghae sweatdrop.

"Jadi, tadi kau berkata apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"A-Aku tadi berkata.."

_**I'm walkin' to the day.. I'm walkin' to the day..**_

Tanda handphone Sungmin ada telepon masuk. Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya **#eh #ralat *dirajam ELFishy***

Donghae yang mendengar suara handphone Sungmin pun lega dan langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kencang-kencang sehingga meja yang tadinya berwarna cokelat, kini berwarna putih (?) karena luntur akibat tiupan angin topan **#plak** dari mulut Donghae **#lebay**

"Yeoboseyo, ne Kyuhyun-ah. Waeyo?"

"…"

"Aku? Aku sedang berada di sekolah, tepatnya di kelas kita. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Ahni, aku dan yang lain memang suka seperti ini. Liburan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah."

"…"

"K-Kau mau menjemputku?" teriak Sungmin sambil membulatkan matanya. Donghae yang mendengarnya pun tak kalah kaget.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" lanjut Sungmin.

"…"

"Ah ye~ Arraseo. Aku akan menunggumu. Ne, annyeong." Ucap Sungmin sambil menutup handphonenya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi? Menghubungimu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau perlu tau Hae-ah?" jawab Eunhyuk cemburu.

"A-Ani. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula semua yang ada di sini juga pasti ingin tahu. Benar tidak?" ujar Donghae membela diri.

"Hmm.. Mollayo. Tadi dia menghubungiku, dia bilang dia ingin aku pergi dengannya. Aku tidak tahu dia ingin membawaku kemana."

"Jangan-jangan nanti kau dibawa ke rumahnya, lalu kau dijadikan pembantu? Kalau begitu, setiap hari aku akan minta dibawakan makanan buatanmu ya Minnie.." ujar Shindong.

"Bukan bukan! Bukan seperti itu. Itu sih masih mending. Kalau dibawa ke rumahnya, trus Minnie dipaksa ber-NC-an ria bersama namja yang mukanya pervert itu? Otte? Huaaa~ Aku tidak bias membayangkan itu. Kau yang sabar Minnie." Ucap raja yadong, Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin.

"YA! Kalian ini ada-ada gajah! Eh, maksudku ada-ada saja! Itu tidak mungkin! Dan Hyukkie-ah! Bisakah kau menghilangkan pikiran yadongmu itu? Kau ini." Ujar Sungmin sambil memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan sepatunya.

Sementara mereka sedang bergurau dan bercanda. Donghae mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Kyuhyun.

**To: Kyuhyun Babo~ **

**Kau ingin menjemput Minnie? Jangan lama-lama. Setelah kau dengannya, bilang padaku. Aku ingin ngobrol sesuatu denganmu di lapangan basket dekat rumah kita dulu.**

Setelah mengirimnya, Donghae pun hanya diam, melamun. Ia memikirkan perasaannya yang kalut dan hatinya yang sakit. Namun semua itu ditepis oleh Donghae, karena Donghae ingin melupakan Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu, Kyuhyun telah mencintai Sungmin. Dan ia akan mundur karena kebahagiaan yang Kyuhyun rasakan adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Kyuhyun pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menjemput Sungmin. Tidak lama kemudian, Sungmin mendatangi mobil Kyuhyun dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Sungmin pun akhirnya membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka pun segera melaju ke arah yang Kyuhyun tentukan.

Mereka pun berhenti di salah satu cake shop yang Sungmin tidak pernah masuki.

"Hyung, kau tunggu di sini dulu, ne?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas safety beltnya. Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun keluar mobil dan masuk ke dalam restaurant itu.

Sungmin yang bosan menunggu Kyuhyun pun membuka laci yang berada di mobil Kyuhyun. Terlihat beberapa foto 2 orang namja yang sedang tertawa bersama sambil bermain basket, sedang belajar, sedang memegang piala, dan sedang makan bersama. Ya, foto itu. Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Donghae-ah? Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"

**CKLEEEKK~ BRUKK~**

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya pun langsung menyembunyikan foto tersebut.

"K-Kyu? T-Tadi sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak yang isinya cake.

"Hmm? Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu hyung, masa untuk kucingmu?"

"Oh, gomawo.."

"Ne, kajja kita pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman yang kemarin, aku ingin menjadi dongsaengmu lagi hyung.." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"..." Sungmin diam.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman kemarin yang mereka berdua tempati. Sore ini terlihat sedikit sepi karena cuaca yang agak sedikit dingin mengingat mulai masuknya musim dingin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk berdua. Sungmin membuka kotak cake yang dibeli Kyuhyun di Cake Shop sebelumnya. Sementara Kyuhyun membeli gulali yang biasa mereka makan dan membawakan 2 cup kopi untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh mereka.

"Hyung.. Ini. Aku belikan kopi dan gulali untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun menyerahkan bawaannya untuk Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Kyu."

Lama mereka berdiam diri. Sungmin lagi memakan Strawberry Cake-nya dan Kyuhyun lagi menyesap kopi panas yang ada di tangannya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin buka suara.

"Ne?" jawab Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentangmu dan Hae." Ucap Sungmin takut-takut.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Ahni... Aku hanya.. Hanya saja.." Sungmin gugup.

"Ada apa Minnie hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hmm.. Tadi, aku melihat fotomu berdua bersama Donghae. Apa kau berduaaa.."

"Pacaran? Aniya.. Aku tidak pacaran dengannya. Aku dan dia hanya sahabat dari kecil." Potong bebek angsa (?) **#eh** Potong Kyuhyun.

"K-Kau sahabat kecilnya?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ne, wae?"

"Tapi kenapa kalau di sekolah tidak terlihat dekat? Donghae lebih senang bermain dengan anggotaku daripada denganmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil memasukkan gulali ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, soalnya kita sudah buat perjanjian. Kita hanya dekat di rumah saja, kalau di sekolah tidak usah terlalu dekat karna aku tidak mau disangka gay karna selalu berjalan dengannya. Nanti tidak ada yeoja yang mendekatiku.."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau dikatai gay? Kau tidak suka?"

"Siapa yang mau dikatai seperti itu hyung? Kau aneh sekali.." cibir Kyuhyun.

"YA! Apa kau tidak tahu? Homosexual, bisexual, dan yang lain sejenisnya itu bukan penyakit? Itu semua hal yang normal! Terkadang aku bingung dengan otakmu itu, apa benar kau pintar di pelajaran berbau pengetahuan alam? Sedangkan hal biologi seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu."

"Maksudmu hal yang normal bagaimana? Di mana-mana juga yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak normal. Dan jangan ragukan otakku ini hyung. Mungkin otakmu saja yang bolong untuk mencerna apa yang aku pikirkan." Ucap Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin.

"E-eh? Ya maksudku, itu semua hal yang normal. Itu bukan penyakit, bukan kelainan dan sejenisnya. Kau baca saja artikel tentang itu, semua pakar kesehatan mengatakan itu adalah hal yang normal dan kita tidak ada hak untuk melarang orang lain menyukai sesama jenis. Seperti kau, seandainya kau menyukai salah seorang yeoja, apa aku bisa melarang perasaanmu itu? Ya begitu juga dengan orang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Perasaan mereka sama sepertimu." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Kalau seandainya Donghae menyukaimu, otte?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Donghae menyukaiku? Ya sudah, biarkan saja dia. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya, aku kan menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabatku. Tidak lebih. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyukaiku? Kau cemburu hyung?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"A-Aniya!" jawab Sungmin gelagapan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bangga karna bisa menggoda hyung di sampingnya itu. Sungmin hanya diam sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hyung.. Sudah sampai. Besok kita bertemu lagi di sekolah ya. Annyeong Hyung, Saranghaeyo.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sungmin.

"Ne, nado saranghaeyo." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung, gomawo untuk hari ini."

**CHU~**

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mungkin sudah terbiasa dicium oleh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"K-Kyu.." panggil Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"A-Aku.. Aku.." Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada apa hyung? Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin.

"A-Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu sudah lama Kyu! Aku sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa ini! Kyu, jawab! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya ke bawah tidak berani melihat mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau ngelantur? Kau sakit? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh.

"Kyu, aku serius. Aku tidak peduli semua orang mengatakan aku ini gay!"

"Hyung.. mianhae. Aku tidak bisa.." ucap Kyuhyun.

**DEG!**

Hati Sungmin rasanya seperti hancur berkeping-keping lalu jatuh ke tanah yang ia injak sekarang ini bersama Kyuhyun.

"Nde, aku sudah tau jawabanmu. Gomawo." Ucap Sungmin mencoba tersenyum.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak bisa.."

***TBC***

**Annyeong~ ****Chapter**** ini kayaknya kurang gereget ya? Author lagi buntu soalnya mau lanjutin ff T^T *nangis di pojokan*  
><strong>**Chapter**** selanjutnya ****itu ada konflik, ditunggu ne? Sudah author bikin loh XD**

**Kansamhamnida buat yang udah ****REVIEW****. Jangan bosan bosan yaa.. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 10]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"K-Kyu.." panggil Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"A-Aku.. Aku.." Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada apa hyung? Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin.

"A-Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu sudah lama Kyu! Aku sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa ini! Kyu, jawab! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya ke bawah tidak berani melihat mata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau ngelantur? Kau sakit? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh.

"Kyu, aku serius. Aku tidak peduli semua orang mengatakan aku ini gay!"

"Hyung.. mianhae. Aku tidak bisa.." ucap Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Hati Sungmin rasanya seperti hancur berkeping-keping lalu jatuh ke tanah yang ia injak sekarang ini bersama Kyuhyun.

"Nde, aku sudah tau jawabanmu. Gomawo." Ucap Sungmin mencoba tersenyum.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak bisa.."

*******CHAPTER**** 10***

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

Ya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya pasti TIDAK. Ayolah Sungmin, coba untuk pasrah, tegar. Jangan nangis di sini walaupun saat ini hatimu sedang hancur.

"Nde, aku sudah tau jawabanmu. Gomawo." Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak bisa.." Sekali lagi dia berkata seperti itu.

"Nde, aku tau kau tidak bisa. Ya sudah, kau pulanglah dan tidur. Ini sudah malam, anak kecil sepertimu harusnya jam segini sedang belajar atau sedang minum susu dan langsung tidur." Aku mencoba menenangkan suasana yang menurutku tadi agak sedikit tegang dan hmm canggung.

"YA! Aku bukan anak kecil hyung!" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal sekali jika aku mengatainya anak kecil, lucu sekali wajahnya.

"Yayaya.. Kau sudah dewasa. Cepat sana pulanglah!" Aku mengusirnya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ia pergi. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa aku menangis mellihatnya seperti ini.

"Ne, baiklah aku pulang hyung. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum. Seketika air mataku mengalir begitu saja sepeninggal(?) Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau besok bertemu dengannya. Hah! Dasar Lee Sungmin bodoh!

_**I'm walkin' to the day.. I'm walkin' to the day..**_

Handphoneku? Tumben sekali jam segini ada yang meneleponku. Nugu? E-eh? K-Kyuhyun? Buat apa? Bukannya dia baru saja pulang? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu di jalan dengannya? AAAARRRGGHH! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Lee Sungmin! Bodoh!

**PIIPP~**

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

**[KYUHYUN POV]**

"HAHAHAHA~~ Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun itu sungguh pintar! Sudah tampan, pintar, ternyata kau tidak pintar dalam hal pelajaran saja, dalam hal seni juga kau sangat pintar. Kau sangat sempurna Cho Kyuhyun! HAHA~"

Haaah~ Tak bisa ku bayangkan aku ini jenius seperti ini. Lebih baik sekarang aku menelepon Sungmin hyung saja. Pasti dia akan terkejut. Handphoneku? Di mana? Ah.. Ini dia.

Bunny Ming, Bunny Ming, Bunny Ming.. Ya! Akhirnya ketemu namanya. Susah sekali mengendarai mobil seperti ini lalu mengutak-atik handphone.

**PIIIPP~**

_**Nae show nae show opera.. Neoreul haneun op.. *ceritanya nada sambung nih XD***_

"_Y-Yeoboseyo?" _Akhirnya diangkat.

"Yeoboseyo. Sungmin Hyung!"

"_N-ne? Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" _Sepertinya dia gugup aku telepon, memangnya ada apa?

"Kau tidak usah gugup seperti itu. Kau seperti ditelepon oleh hantu saja. Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan. Kau tau itu sudah lama hyung." Ucapku ke Sungmin hyung.

"_E-eh? YA! Memangnya ada apa kau meneleponku? Perasaan baru saja kau bersamaku. Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan kenapa tidak tadi saja sekalian? Aneh sekali.."_

Ya Kyuhyun, sekarang saatnya.

"Ahni hyung. Sebenarnya aku mau melanjutkan perkataanku tadi."

"_Yang mana? Kau menolakku? Haha, sudahlah Kyu. Tadi aku hanya bercanda saja. Cepatlah sampai rumah, lalu tidur."_ Ku dengar dia tertawa renyah, sepertinya dipaksakan.

"Aniya! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Maksudku, maaf hyung aku tidak bisa.."

"_Ne Kyu, kau tidak bisa menerimaku kan? Lalu? Apalagi?"_ Omonganku dipotong olehnya? Dasar Sungminnie bodoh!

"YA! Hyung! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, jangan langsung kau potong omonganku! Aku tadi ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa menolakmu! Aku juga menyukaimu!" aku membentaknya, mungkin ia akan sedikit kaget dan sakit hati. Tapi aku kan kesal jika omonganku dipotong seperti itu.

"_K-Kyu? Mianhae.. A-Aku t-tidak tahu. A-Aku.. hiks.."_ Eh? Dia menangis? Aiiss jinjja! Seperti perempuan saja!

"M-Minnie hyung? K-kau menangis? Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae hyung. Aku tadi hanya kesal karna kau memotong pembicaraanku. Jeongmal mianhae hyung. Saranghae.." Semoga dengan perkataanku ini ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar orang yang aku cintai menangis seperti ini.

"_K-Kau menyukaiku?"_

"Ne, aku menyukaimu. Dan aku menerimamu sebagai namjachingku. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"_Jinjja? A-Aku mau Kyu, aku mau. Gomawo kau sudah menerimaku.."_

"Nde hyung, ah. Aku pulang dulu, nanti kalau aku sudah sampai di rumah aku akan meneleponmu, ne?"

"_Ye~ Annyeong.."_

"Saranghae.."

"_Nado saranghae.."_ ucapnya mengakhiri telepon kami.

Haaah~ Sekarang saatnya aku mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

**To : IKAN MOKPO JELEK #dirajamELFishy**

**Hae~ Aku lagi di jalan ke lapangan basket. Cepat kau ke sana.**

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? Tumben sekali dia mengajakku ke lapangan basket. Apa dia ingin mengajakku bermain basket malam-malam begini? Hah! Dasar gila.

**[KYUHYUN POV END]**

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

Kyuhyun sampai di lapangan basket dan ia sudah melihat Donghae sedang memegang bola basket sendirian menunggunya.

"Hae-ah! Kau ingin membicarakan apa? Dan itu? Untuk apa bola itu? Apa kau ingin mengajakku bertanding malam-malam seperti ini?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ani.. Kali ini aku akan mengajakmu bertaruh." Ucap Donghae dingin.

"Bertaruh? Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Untuk mempertahankan cintamu kepada Sungmin. Kau menyukainya kan? Kau mencintainya kan?" ujar Donghae sarkastik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Kau tidak terima? Memangnya kau siapa berani mengaturku?" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untukmu Tuan Cho, tapi aku menganggapmu lebih dari sahabatku! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah lama mencintaimu? Apa kau tidak pernah sadar dengan hatiku ini? Kau egois Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Donghae dengan menahan amarah.

"K-Kau? K-Kau men-mencintaiku?"

"Ne, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan selama ini untukmu bukan karna rasa itu? Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu karna aku ingin kau menyadari perasaanku! Tapi kenapa kau malah mencintai orang yang baru saja kau kenal dan kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Aku, aku sakit di sini Kyu. Kau tidak pernah tahu itu. Hatiku sakit. Aku tahan tidak terlalu akrab denganmu di sekolah hanya karena kau tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh yang lainnya. Padahal aku selalu ingin bermain denganmu. Kau tidak pernah sadar kan Kyu? Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin merelakanmu dengannya asal kau bahagia. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Rasa sakit ini."

"A-Aku.."

"Pertandingan kali ini adalah untuk mempertahankan rasa cintamu kepada Sungmin. Jika kau kalah, kau harus tinggalkan dia dan jadilah milikku. Hana.. Dul.. Set!" Donghae melempar bola ke atas, tanda pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Donghae yang dengan penuh amarah memimpin pertandingan, sementara Kyuhyun mengejar Donghae walaupun ia sudah kalah beberapa poin. Pikiran Kyuhyun kacau sekarang, ia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan menyukainya dan menjadi seperti ini karenanya. Kyuhyun ingat bahwa ia sudah kalah jauh dari Donghae segera mengejar Donghae dan mencetak poin. Kali ini Kyuhyun memimpin pertandingan. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan pertandingan. Kyuhyun terduduk di tengah lapangan sementara Donghae terus-terusan memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di dekat lapangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi! Gwenchana? YA! Donghae-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" ucap seseorang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?"

"A-Aku tadi ingin pergi ke rumahmu karna aku ingin mengambil bukuku yang terbawa olehmu waktu itu. YA! Donghae-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun? Kau tidak lihat dia sudah pucat kelelahan seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa kau menyukainya? Makanya kau khawatir dengannya? HAHA~ Aku heran kenapa semua orang menyukai magnae gila sepertinya.." ucap Donghae dan dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

**BUG!**

"Kau yang lebih gila Lee Donghae! Pukulan itu agar kau menyadari bahwa kau yang gila! Dan agar kau menyadari bahwa tidak semua orang menyukai Kyu termasuk aku!" ucap orang itu setelah meninju pipi Donghae.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Ternyata tidak semuanya menyukaimu!" Donghae menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"NEO!" Kyuhyun ingin bangkit dan memukul Donghae tapi ditahan oleh orang yang memukul Donghae tadi.

"Kyuhyun-sshi! Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Mungkin emosinya lagi memuncak saat ini. Aku tahu dia sudah lama walaupun aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dan kau Donghae-ah. Apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini? Apa kau memperebutkan Minnie?" tanya orang itu.

"Memperebutkan Minnie? Untuk apa? Sama sekali tidak penting! Aku hanya tidak terima jika ia menyukai Minnie karna aku menyukainya!" teriak Donghae.

"K-Kau? K-Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniya~ Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang menyukaimu? Tanya orang itu.

"Menyukaiku? Nugu? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Besok aku akan membawakan bukumu. Dan kau Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak akan menyerah." Ucap Donghae memperingatkan Kyuhyun sambil beranjak pergi.

"YA! Donghae-ah!" teriak orang tadi sambil mengejar Donghae.

Dan..

**CHU~**

Orang itu mencium bibir Donghae sekilas.

"Saranghae.."

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Hyukjae? Mitchiyeoseoyo! Dasar bodoh! Cuih!" ujar Donghae sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan kain pel(?)

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae! Apa kau buta? Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah lama mencintaimu! Maka dari itu waktu Sungminnie menyuruhku bertukar tempat denganmu aku sangat senang! Terlebih lagi kau bilang bahwa kau ingin duduk di sampingku! Aku kira kau juga menyukaiku.." Eunhyuk berteriak di depan wajah Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang melihat mereka berdebat bangkit dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk pergi dari sana.

"K-Kau? Mencintaiku? M-Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku fikir kau.."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menerimaku karna kau mencintai Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae, aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kau bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, aku akan kembali lagi ke kehidupanmu. Sekarang, pulanglah. Istirahat, kau pasti lelah. Sampai bertemu besok Hae, annyeong.." ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"HYUKJAE-AH!" teriak Donghae dengan TOA yang ada di masjid dekat rumahnya sehingga membuat seluruh warga kampung terbangun *******author apadeh*******

"Nde? What's up Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan gaya bahasa Jawanya itu.

"Nothing, Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. Tolong.."

"Tolong? Untuk ap.."

**GREEPP~**

"Tolong bantu aku melupakan Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae memotong omongan Eunhyuk sembari memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk.

***TBC***

**Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Ottokhae? Di sini udah author bikin konflik antara KyuHae dan EunHae kan? Mungkin ****chapter**** selanjutnya author mau bikin KyuMin XD Tapi, gk deh kayaknya. Kasian KyuMin guee~~ #plak**

**Chapter ****selanjutnya author mau bikin cerita tentang YeWook juga, si couple aneh itu *dirajam YWS***

**Stay with this fanfiction! Don't forget to always ****REVIEW****! Kalo ****REVIEW****nya dikit, gk bakal dilanjut! #ngancem**

**Kansamhamnida~ :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 11]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"K-Kau? Mencintaiku? M-Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku fikir kau.."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menerimaku karna kau mencintai Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae, aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kau bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, aku akan kembali lagi ke kehidupanmu. Sekarang, pulanglah. Istirahat, kau pasti lelah. Sampai bertemu besok Hae, annyeong.." ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"HYUKJAE-AH!" teriak Donghae dengan TOA yang ada di masjid dekat rumahnya sehingga membuat seluruh warga kampung terbangun *******author apadeh*******

"Nde? What's up Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan gaya bahasa Jawanya itu.

"Nothing, Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. Tolong.."

"Tolong? Untuk ap.."

**GREEPP~**

"Tolong bantu aku melupakan Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae memotong omongan Eunhyuk sembari memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk.

*******CHAPTER**** 11***

"N-Nde?"

"Ne, bantu aku melupakan Kyuhyun. Aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa membantuku melupakannya. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati Sungminnie, tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti hatiku terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku.. Aku mohon Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae memohon kepada Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-Ah.. Hae-ah. Bisa kau lepaskan ini? A-Aku.. T-tidak bisa bernafas."

Donghae lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hae, tapi aku tidak ingin kau jadikan pelampiasan. Kau berjuanglah sendiri dulu untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Lee Donghae-ah! Fighting! Annyeong.." ucap Eunhyuk seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang diam terpaku di tengah lapangan.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Pagi hari di kelas yang masih sepi. Terlihat Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, Shindong, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk sedang berkicau (?) seperti biasanya. Mereka sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae. Mereka tahu darimana? Ya darimana lagi kalau bukan dari si gummy smile Lee Hyukjae.

"Lalu? Setelah mereka berdebat, kau apakan mereka?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak apa-apakan mereka. Aku hanya melerainya saja, awalnya Kyuhyun ingin memukul wajah ikan jelek itu tapi aku halangi. Aku tidak mau nanti wajahnya yang jelek jadi tambah jelek ***digantung ELFishy***

"Aiiisss jinjja! Harusnya kau hancurkan saja kedua anak bodoh itu! Kenapa tidak kau lempar saja kepalanya pakai bola basket yang ada di sana?" teriak Heechul.

"Jangan, seharusnya kau masukkan saja kepala mereka ke dalam ring basket itu. Satu di kanan dan satu di sebelah kiri." Ucap Shindong sambil mengunyah nasi goreng kecap yang lagi-lagi buatan Ryeowook.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Kenapa kalian jahat sekali dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae? YA! Eunhyuk-ah~ Lebih baik bola basketnya kau berikan padaku, aku bisa melempar tepat di kepala mereka berdua. Siapatau sifat babo mereka hilang." Timpal Siwon

"YA! Apa kau sudah ketularan Yesung dan Heechul? Kau ini semakin hari semakin aneh sama seperti mereka." Ucap Ryeowook membela KyuMinHae.

"Walaupun Yesung aneh, kau mencintainya kan? Bagaimana? Kau terima hyungku itu tidak?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ternyata sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan mereka mendengar perkataan teman-temannya itu. Entah sekonsentrasi(?) apa Yesung, Heechul, Shindong, Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk bergosip sampai tidak mengetahui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah datang.

"E-Eh?! Sejak kapan kalian datang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Apa kalian mendengar pembicaraan kita?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian bisa berdua datang? Apa kalian sudah...?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Oh Tuhan.. Semoga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan tadi. Amin.." ucap Siwon memohon.

"YA! YA! YA! Apakah semua pertanyaan itu harus kami jawab? Menyebalkan sekali pagi-pagi seperti ini menanyakan hal yang tidak penting." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari duduk di bangkunya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Apa kalian puas?" jawab Sungmin dengan santai lalu duduk mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Seketika itu kelas menjadi hening, Yesung dan Ryeowook bengong, Heechul yang tadinya lagi merapikan rambut kini sedang merapikan alis(?), Shindong menyemburkan makanannya, Siwon berdo'a memohon petunjuk apakah itu mimpi atau tidak, Eunhyuk kejang-kejang(?) #plak

Semuanya kaget, terutama Donghae yang baru saja datang dan mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan dari temannya itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah berpacaran? Chukkae~" ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan tangan kepada Kyuhyun untuk memberikan selamat kepada sahabat tercintanya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae tajam, dan ia menatap tangan Donghae yang bergetar, Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bingung, dan ia meraih tangan Donghae.

"Gomawo Donghae-ah.." ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun kembali dari kejangnya dan mendekati Donghae.

"YA! Tuan Lee, apakah kau mau membantuku mengerjakan PR yang ini? Kau kan juga pintar dalam hal ini, apa kau bisa membantuku?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menarik tangan Donghae ke arah bangku mereka.

"N-Nde.." jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk tahu, begitu pun teman-temannya kecuali Sungmin kalau Donghae sedang patah hati dan butuh hiburan. Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak memberinya semangat tadi malam, mungkin saat ini Donghae tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan telah menjadi ikan asin di kamarnya ***Author dibuang ke jurang sama ELFishy***

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Pelajaran pun usai, sekolah pun dibubarkan. Termasuk kelas yang sekarang ditempati oleh Sungmin kini hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih di dalam kelas. Sungmin yang tadinya sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas pink kesayangannya kini berjalan ke arah meja Ryeowook.

"Chagi~ Kau duluan saja ke parkiran, ne? Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku menyusulmu." ucap Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowookie~ Aku ingin bicara denganmu." bisik Sungmin.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ahni.. Ikut saja dulu." Ucap Sungmin sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, mungkin ini sangat rahasia apalagi jika yang lain tahu, aku bisa hancur." Ucap Sungmin cemas.

"Memangnya ada apa Minnie? Bicaralah.." ujar Ryeowook menenangkan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya, kau menyukai Yesung hyung tidak?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Jadi itu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kau ada-ada saja.. Ya aku menyukainya, tapi saat ini aku sedang mencintai seseorang yang lain Sungminie. Mianhae, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerima hyungmu itu." Jelas Ryeowook.

"O-Oh.." Jawab Sungmin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, ternyata Yesung, Heechul, Shindong, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding yang ada di taman itu. Yesung mendengar semuanya, semua yang dikatakan namja yang sangat dicintainya beberapa tahun ini. Namja yang selalu membuat ia bergetar jika berada di dekatnya. Namja yang lembut, lucu, manis, dan baik hati. Namja itu baru saja menolak Yesung. Kepala suku(?) di kelas XII E itu. Rasanya hati Yesung sekarang ini sama seperti Sungmin dan Donghae semalam yang ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

"YA! Apa yang kau katakan Kim Ryeowook?! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Kim Jong Woon seperti ini?! Dia mencintaimu! Dan kau bilang kau mencintai seseorang? Nugu?!" teriak Heechul dari balik dinding dan keluar mendorong Yesung menghadap Ryeowook.

"Hee-Heenim? Wae geurae? A-Ahni.. Mak-Maksudku tadi.."

"Sudahlah Wookie~ Aku terima kalau kau mencintai orang lain. Tapi aku mohon terimalah aku. Aku tidak peduli kau mencintai orang lain asal kau menerimaku. Jebal.." ucap Yesung berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook.

Sungmin, Heechul, dan yang lainnya bengong. Mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang Yesung yang aneh, yang selalu ceria, selalu tegas, kini meminta-minta, mengemis-ngemis cinta kepada seseorang yang belum cukup lama dikenalnya. Karna Yesung baru akrab dengan Ryeowook sejak di tingkat atas. Yesung adalah pribadi yang pemalu, jadi walaupun ia selalu menjadi stalker Ryeowook, ia tidak pernah mau berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Satu kata, MENGENASKAN ._.

"M-Maksudku tadi.."

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerima Yesung sebagai namjachingumu? Aku harap kau mau menerimanya, kau tahu? Dia sudah menjadi stalkermu selama 3 tahun ini. Tapi baru bisa dekat denganmu di tingkat sekarang, apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana mengenaskannya hidupnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"J-Jinjja? K-Kau menjadi.. Menjadi stalkerku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ryeowook terkejut.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, intinya saja sekarang. Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasih Yesung? YA! Kim Jong Woon! Cepat katakan padanya!" ucap Heechul tidak sabar dan memukul kepala besar Yesung dengan kipas yang ada di tangannya.

"N-Ne.. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku mencintaimu, jeongmal.." ucap Yesung menunduk tidak ingin menatap mata Ryeowook.

"Yesungie.. Dasar bodoh. Aku tahu kalau Minnie mengajakku pergi karena hal ini. Kau merencanakan hal ini dan membicarakannya di toilet bersama yang lain tanpa aku? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian seperti tadi, jadi aku penasaran dan mengikuti kalian. YA! Shindong, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk! Aku tahu kalian juga sembunyi, cepat keluar atau kalian akan aku temukan dan aku mutilasi!" teriak Ryeowook.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ryeowook kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar mengerikan sampai akhirnya Shindong, Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari markas(?) persembunyiannya.

"W-Wookie? K-Kau kenapa? Apa kau kesurupan?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa dosa.

"N-Ne.. Aku jadi tidak bernafsu melanjutkan makanku ini." Ucap Shindong sambil menunjukkan donat yang ada di tangannya.

"Ahni.. Aku hanya kesal dengan kalian. Apalagi dengan namja babo yang ada di depanku ini!" ucap Ryeowook menatap tajam mata Yesung.

"M-Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Yesung heran.

"YA! Dasar bodoh! Kepalamu itu sudah besar tapi kau tetap tidak punya otak sepertinya. Aiss jinjja! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku tadi hanya memancingmu menggunakan kalimat bahwa aku mencintai seseorang yang lain agar kau mau keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu itu dan mengatakan sendiri tanpa bantuan Minnie bahwa kau mencintaiku! Untung saja aku ini pintar, jadi aku bisa memancingmu keluar dari sana." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dinding yang tidak jauh dengannya.

"Kau bicara memancing-mancing awas sampai umpanmu dimakan sama ikan ini. Bisa jadi kau malah jatuh cinta dengannya yang sedang patah hati ini." Kata Yesung.

"YA! Tuan Kim! Aku bukan ikan! Dan kau tahu darimana kalau aku sedang patah hati?" selidik Donghae.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Yesung dan pertanyaan dari Donghae tadi langsung bungkam dan mempelototi(?) Yesung, kecuali Sungmin yang memang diam karena tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi. Dalam hati mereka merutuki kebodohan Yesung yang dengan santainya berkata seperti itu kepada Donghae. Sementara Yesung yang dipelototi(?) oleh teman-temannya hanya memasang tampang polos seakan tidak mengerti. Heechul yang tidak sabar dengan sikap bodoh Yesung pun rasanya ingin melempar Yesung dengan granat yang ada di tangannya saat ini, untung saja Siwon mencegah dengan menunjuk langit alias mengingatkan Heechul akan Tuhan.

"YA! Kenapa kau diam saja Yesungie? Kau tau darimana? Apa kau tau dari dia?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Ah sudah sudah! Lupakan masalah itu. Nanti saja dibahas. Lagipula itu tidak penting. Sekarang ini kan Yesung sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada Ryeowook. Kau ini.." ucap Siwon memotong pembicaraan Donghae.

"Ya, jadi Kim Ryeowook? Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" pinta Yesung sekali lagi.

"Errr– Bagaimana ya?"

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" teriak Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon, dan Heechul seperti di acara Nyatakan Cinta di televisi. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya diam sambil terus tatap-tatapan. ***Author: Kenapa nggak tatap author aja sih?* *Readers: Ganggu aja sih thor!* *EunHae: *lempar author ****batu gunung*******

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menyukaimu Yesungie~ Aku.. Aku menerimamu menjadi namjachinguku. Terimakasih karna kau sudah mencintaiku Kim Jong Woon."

"Benarkah kau menerimaku? Gomawoyo Ryeowookie~" ucap Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"YEYEYEYEYE~~~ Dapat traktiran lagi!" teriak Heechul.

"Ne! Yesungie~ aku ingin pizza, spaghetti, kimchi, gimbab, sushi, dan makanan khas negara-negara di dunia ini!" ucap Shindong.

"Ne, ne. Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang sudah ingin membantuku ya walaupun gagal. Kajja kita pergi ke restoran, tapi Siwonnie yang bayar, ne?" ujar Yesung tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Selalu saja aku.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hitung-hitung hadiah karna kau sudah jadian." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam itu.

Akhirnya Shindong, Siwon, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Heechul pun bergegas untuk pergi.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ingin segera pulang, kasian Kyuhyun pasti sudah lama menungguku." Ujar Sungmin kepada teman-temannya.

"A-Aku juga ada urusan." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga, ingin pulang ke rumah." Tambah Donghae.

"O-Oh.. Kalau begitu baiklah. Gomawo.." ucap Yesung dan dibalas lambaian tangan dari Sungmin.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Akhirnya Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk pergi ke parkiran untuk masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Sungmin di samping pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kesal karna memang ia tidak suka menunggu itu pun memulai aksi mogok ngomong(?)nya.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Kau marah padaku hmm?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"..."

"YA! Kyunnie~ Kau jangan begini. Kau tega membiarkanku kepanasan seperti ini, eoh?" kesal Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"..."

"YA!"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu itu kepanasan di luar, eoh? Tidak berperikemanusiaan sekali. Kau masih tetap sama dengan yang dulu. Kau ini jangan seperti anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah memiliki kekasih Kyu! Sungminnie-ah. Biarkan saja dia pulang. Kalau dia tetap tidak ingin membukakan pintu mobil, kau masuk saja ke mobilku biar aku antar kau sekalian." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu Lee Donghae!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Donghae-ah! Kalian jangan seperti anak kecil! Apa masalah semalam belum selesai? Cepat selesaikan! Aku lelah melihat kalian seperti ini!" teriak Eunhyuk dari dalam mobilnya.

"..." Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya diam.

"Masalah semalam? Memangnya ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ahni.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Neo! Bukakan pintu untuk Minnie, palli!" teriak Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

Seketika Kyuhyun membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk.

"Kyunnie~ Jeongmal mianhae. Tadi aku membantu Yesung untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook." Ujar Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku tahu, aku tidak marah denganmu. Hanya saja aku tidak suka menunggu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan pernah sakiti Minnie, ne? Ku harap kau bahagia dengannya. Minnie, chukkae. Kau telah mendapatkan hati orang yang telah kau kagumi sejak lama." Ucap Donghae berusaha tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dan Sungmin tersenyum sambil memberi ucapan 'Gomawo' dari mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung turun dari mobil dan menarik tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil Eunhyuk.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Donghae terkejut.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi dari sini." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke surga.." Eunhyuk pun menjalankan cepat mobilnya ke arah yang ingin ia tuju bersama Donghae.

***TBC***

**Annyeong~! Huaaaa~~ Cape pisan euy author ._. Kira-kira beneran dibawa ke surga nggak tuh si ikan? XD **

**Chapter**** 10 sama 11 author bikin 3 hari. Yaa hitung-hitung mengisi kebosanan dalam liburan #plak**

**Mianhae kurang humor, author nggak bisa bikin humor XD Banyak konflik, mudahan ceritanya menarik dan nggak pasaran yaa T^T Gomawo buat yang sering R****EVIEW, ****Author seneeeeeeng banget bisa terus-terusan hibur kalian :)**

**Jangan bosan sama ceritanya ya. Tolong kasih kritik dan saran bagusnya gimana FF ini :)**

**Kansamhamnidaaaa~~ *bow***

*** BALASAN REVIEW dari CHAPTER 10 ***

**HeeYeon : **Dapet darimana ya? Author sendiri juga bingung tuh TOA darimana :o #plak

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** :** Ne, Hae nyerah. Kalo gk nyerah, ntar author todong pake pistol biar nyerah *gaya ala SPY* XD

**mitade13 :** Kecepetan gimana ya? :o Gk ngerti XD Intinya si Kyuhyun mah pergi hilang ditelan bumi *lebay* Maksudnya, si Kyu pergi ke rumahnya sendiri.

**Choi Sila :** Ne, amin :D Gomawo udah review ^^

**sha :** Sudah dilanjut ^^

**Fariny :** kkk~ Ne ^^ Gomawo udah review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 12]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan pernah sakiti Minnie, ne? Ku harap kau bahagia dengannya. Minnie, chukkae. Kau telah mendapatkan hati orang yang telah kau kagumi sejak lama." Ucap Donghae berusaha tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dan Sungmin tersenyum sambil memberi ucapan 'Gomawo' dari mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung turun dari mobil dan menarik tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil Eunhyuk.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Donghae terkejut.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi dari sini." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke surga.." Eunhyuk pun menjalankan cepat mobilnya ke arah yang ingin ia tuju bersama Donghae.

**[AUTHOR POV END]**

*******CHAPTER**** 12***

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang apa yang tengah terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Aku ingin bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun, tapi apakah dia akan menjawabku? Ah.. Mollayo. Sebaiknya aku coba saja.

"Kyunnie~" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawabku tapi tidak menoleh ke arahku apakah dia masih marah?

"Errr– Apa kau masih.. Marah denganku?" tanyaku.

"Ahni hyung. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama marah denganmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas ke arahku.

"Errr– Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sepertinya kau ingin tahu lebih lanjut, hyung? Aku tahu kemana arah yang ingin kau bicarakan. Baiklah, kajja kita segera ke apartmentku." Ajaknya.

Hah~ Yang benar saja? Untuk apa dia mengajakku ke apartmentnya? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja. Lagipula hanya ingin membicarakan masalahnya, tidak lebih. Atau jangan-jangan.. Ah tidak tidak! Kau ini bodoh Lee Sungmin! Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk Do This and That ***author yadong* *maksudnya di sini main barbie barengan* #plak**

"U-Untuk apa ke apartmentmu, Kyu? Kan hanya ingin membicarakan masalahmu saja." Ujarku.

"Ne, aku tau itu, hyung. Tapi apa kau tau? Aku sudah lapar dan ingin kau memasakkan makanan untukku nanti. Lagipula, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Kau pikir aku sepervert Eunhyuk sunbae? Aigoo~" jelas Kyuhyun.

Ah untunglah kalau begitu. Aku lega mendengarnya. Lagipula, sebagai kekasih aku wajib tau di mana rumahnya. Lee Sungmin! Kau beruntung mendapatkan namja yang selama ini kau kagumi! BINGO!

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

***SKIP TIME***

**[AUTHOR POV]**

Terlihat hamparan laut yang luas dan sekitarnya terdapat banyak pasir putih beserta gazebo-gazebo di sekeliling pantai itu. Suara ombak yang memecah di batu karang, angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi semakin memperindah suasana di sana. Dan sekarang di sinilah Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada. Di sebuah tempat yang Donghae sendiri tidak tahu ini di mana. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di gazebo yang sudah dipersiapkan Eunhyuk untuk Donghae. Di sana terdapat sebuah meja makan kecil yang di atasnya terdapat makanan-makanan kesukaan Donghae beserta surat kecil berwarna biru yang kelihatannya untuk Donghae. Donghae pun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Sebelum Donghae membuka surat itu, Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas yang tengah asyik menikmati deburan angin di pantai itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

**To : Lee Donghae**

**Donghae-ah~ Aku tau perasaanmu sekarang ini sedang kalut. Aku tau kau sedang kacau karena masalah semalam. Dan aku juga tau kau masih belum bisa melupakan hoobae itu. Maka dari itu aku membawamu ke sini. Kau tau? Di sinilah aku biasa merenung memikirkan dirimu. Aku selalu berharap agar kau tau perasaanku. Di sini aku tenang, aku bisa menangis, bisa teriak dengan meneriakkan namamu sekencang-kencangnya tanpa ada yang peduli satu pun. Kau pasti bertanya ini tempat apa. Restoran di pinggir pantai ini milik ayahku yang telah diberikan padaku. Semoga kau suka tempat ini. Dan di meja makan itu. Errr– Makanan kesukaanmu, kan? Makanlah dengan baik ^^ Annyeong~"**

**From : LH =P**

Donghae pun mengembangkan senyumnya ketika menutup surat itu dan melemparkannya kepada Eunhyuk.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" kesal Eunhyuk.

"YA! Kau juga! Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat surat tak bermutu seperti itu. Kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja kalau kau ingin aku melupakan kejadian semalam? Pakai surat seperti itu segala. Kau tau? Itu sungguh KAMSEUPAY." Ujar Donghae.

"Kamseupay? Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu? KAMpungan, Sekali, Udik, PAYah. Iuuuuh~" ucap Donghae sambil berlari pergi ke pinggir laut yang hasilnya segera dikejar oleh Eunhyuk.

"YA! Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku ikan jelek! Kau harus aku tendang kembali ke laut bersama keluargamu!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mengejar Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terbuai oleh suasana yang menyenangkan sore hari itu.

Donghae, yang ada di pikiran namja tampan itu adalah 'Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa tahu makanan kesukaanku? Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap romantis seperti itu kepadaku sedangkan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal berbau NC? Bagaimana bisa ada orang selain Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan tenang seperti ini?'

Sementara Eunhyuk, yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah 'Lee Donghae, kau tenang saja. Aku akan terus membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan merasakan yang namanya patah hati seperti yang kau alami sebelumnya. Semua ini aku lakukan hanya untukmu. Dan aku... Aku senang bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas seperti ini selain Kyuhyun.'

Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang hanya hidup berdua menikmati keindahan alam walaupun mereka belum resmi disatukan.** *Cie-elah~ Kata-kata lu thor***

**[AUTHOR POV END]**

***SKIP TIME***

**[KYUHYUN POV]**

"Huaaah~ Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku lelah sekali." Ujarku sambil merebahkan badanku di sofa ruang tamu. Kulirik sekilas namja manis yang kini hanya celingukan melihat seisi apartmentku.

"Hyung? Mworago? Duduklah di sini." Ajakku.

"Ahni Kyunnie~ Aku hanya heran. Kau tinggal sendiri di dalam apartment sebesar ini apa tidak takut?" tanya Minnie Hyung padaku.

"Takut kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Takut.. Errr–.."

Sepertinya aku tau apa yang ditakutkan Sungmin Hyung, pasti hantu. Otak kecilku kembali berakal.

"Hantu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu? Aku sering bertemu hantu di sana." Ujarku sambil menunjuk arah Sungmin hyung berdiri sekarang.

"MWO?! Huaaa~!" ku lihat Sungmin hyung lari ke arahku. Dan..

**BRUUGG!**

"YA! Sebegitu takutnya kah kau dengan hantu hyung? Hantu itu tidak ada! Dasar bodoh.." ujarku. Aduh.. Sial sekali. Aku menakutinya tapi bukan ini yang aku mau. Badanku ditindis Sungmin hyung dan kalian tahu? Sungmin hyung begitu beraaaatt T^T

"A-Aku.. Aku takut Kyunnie~" rengeknya sambil memeluk erat tubuhku yang ada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Hyung~ Tenanglah chagi-ya. Aku ada di sini. Lagipula, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku tidak pernah bertemu hantu sekali pun. Tapi, kalau bertemu Bidadari aku pernah." Ucapku lagi. Sungmin hyung langsung bangkit dari kubur(?) **#plak** Maksudku, bangkit dari badanku yang ia tindis tadi. Dan sekarang posisinya adalah duduk di bawah sofa yang aku tiduri ini.

"Kau ini menakutiku saja. Tidak sopan! Lalu? Bidadari? Apakah benar?" tanya Sungmin hyung penasaran. Ternyata kekasihku ini memang ditakdirkan mempunyai otak yang polos. Tuhan, dosa apa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya T^T

"Ne, bidadari. Sekarang dia sedang ada di depanku." Aku menggodanya sambil mengerlingkan satu mataku padanya. Ku lihat pipi chubby milik Sungmin hyung memerah.

"K-Kau ini jangan seenaknya menggodaku! Aku bukan Bidadari! Aku adalah Bidadara(?) Aku kan namja!" Sepertinya ia kesal jika aku menggodanya. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Bidadara? Dapat kata darimana lagi namja ini? Aneh sekali ._.

"Ne, ne. Kau memang namja. Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti namja. Bagiku, kau adalah yeoja tomboy berotak polos yang tidak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran tampan berotak jenius sepertiku." Kataku sambil mengangkat-angkat alisku ke arahnya.

Ku lihat Sungmin hyung memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya, ya. Kau memang pangeran tampan dan aku itik buruk rupa! Apa kau puas?!" HAHA~ Aku berhasil membuatnya ngambek. Lee Sungmin! Kau membuatku terus ingin menggodamu jika kau ngambek seperti ini.

Kuberikan seringaian faforitku kepadanya sambil memajukan kepalaku untuk mendekat ke kepalanya. Dan ia memundurkan kepalanya sampai akhirnya..

**JEDUUGG!**

"Huaaa appo! Dasar meja bodoh! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, eoh?!" kepala Sungmin hyung tertabrak meja ruang tamu yang ada di belakangnya, meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa. Tapi tawaku menghilang ketika aku melihat mata Sungmin hyung mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ya ya ya! Apakah itu sakit sekali, eoh? Sudahlah chagi.. Sini. Aku bantu menyembuhkannya. Di mana yang sakit?" ucapku menenangkan Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung memberitahukan letak di mana yang sakit dan aku segera mengecupnya.

"Apakah sudah lebih baik?" tanyaku. Sungmin hyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo.." ucapnya sambil membelai pipiku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit tadi.

"Hmm.. Kyu.. Lanjutkan omongan kita yang tadi. Aku ingin tau ada apa sebenarnya kau dengan Donghae." Ucapan Sungmin hyung kini membuatku lidahku kelu. Apakah aku harus memberitahunya? Aku tidak ingin membuat Sungmin hyung sakit karena tahu Donghae menyukaiku.

"Kyu?" panggilan tadi hampir saja membuat jantungku lepas. Ottokhae?

"N-Ne? A-Ah! Masakkan aku sesuatu dulu hyung. Aku lapaaaarr~" Bingo! Otakmu benar-benar cerdas Kyu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyu." Ah ternyata tidak berhasil. Bagaimana ini?

"A-Aku t-tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung. Aku benar-benar lapar. Kau tidak mendengar cacing di perutku ini sudah berisik ingin minta makan. Jebal.." ucapku sambil memberikan puppy eyesku semanis mungkin.

Sungmin hyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Aku.. Apa saja hyung. Ramyun saja tapi sayurnya jangan terlalu banyak. Aku tidak suka." Ucapku. Sementara menunggu Sungmin hyung memasak, aku tidur saja dulu.

**[KYUHYUN POV END]**

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

Dasar hoobae tidak tahu diri. Aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan hal itu. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu masalah antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Aiss jinjja! Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga ramyun ini. Mwo? Kyuhyun tidur?! YA! Dasar evil!

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun-ah! Irreona! Kau ini seenaknya saja. Sudah minta dimasakkan, kau malah enak-enakkan tidur. Kau tahu? Aku lelah~" ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Terlihat dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Waaah~ Sudah jadi. Walaupun laparku hilang, tapi tidak apa. Aku menghargaimu hyung. Selamat makan!" ucapnya yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dariku.

"YA! Appo! Kau jahat sekali hyung! Aku ini mau makan!" teriaknya.

"Salah sendiri kau tidur! Lalu apa tadi kau bilang? Laparmu hilang? Dasar manusia tidak punya perasaan! Aku lelah memasaknya sekarang kau bilang laparmu hilang?! Dan kau terpaksa memakan ini?! Lebih baik aku sendiri yang memakannya!" ujarku merebut panci yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Namja ini benar-benar membuatku naik darah.

"Hyung~ Aku tidak terpaksa memakannya. Laparku kembali lagi. Dengarkan ini.." ujarnya sambil menarik kepalaku ke arah perutnya. Dan benar saja perutnya kembali keroncongan di dalam sana. Aku pun membiarkan Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. Seperti orang yang tidak makan setahun saja.

"Mashita~!" ucapnya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan seragam yang masih terpakai di tubuhnya.

"Dasar jorok. Di depanmu itu ada lap mulut. Kenapa pakai baju?!"

"Tidak apa hyung, lagipula aku masih memiliki baju yang lain." Ujarnya santai.

"Selesai~ Lalu? Apa yang sekarang akan kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja membahas masalahmu dengan Donghae! Kau mau beralasan apalagi, huh? Apa sebegitu rahasianya kah sampai aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya? Kau benar-benar kejam Cho Kyuhyun.." Aku benar-benar kesal jika dibikin penasaran seperti ini.

"Errr– Se-Sebenarnya.. A-Aku dan Donghae.. Dong-hae.. Donghae menyukaiku." ucapnya sambil menatap mataku, memelas dengan tatapan memohon maaf. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Donghae menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Mworago? Donghae menyukaimu?" tanyaku ulang dan dibalas anggukan lemas olehnya.

"O-Oh.. Keundae? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini dengannya?" selidikku.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semua kejadian itu dari awal sampai akhir. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menandakan bahwa aku mengerti. Walaupun aku sedikit sakit mendengarnya, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Hyung.. Mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dia menyukaiku! Sumpah, hyung. Dan yang membuatku kesal dengannya adalah karna ia tidak akan membiarkanku berpacaran denganmu. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat hubungan kita hancur.." ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar melemahkanku. Apa benar Donghae akan berbuat seperti itu padaku? Apa dia sejahat itu? Tuhan, berikan aku petunjukmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hyung.. Aku mohon jangan diam seperti ini. Bicaralah satu patah kata pun. Aku tahu kau merasakan sakit. Aku juga hyung. Aku tidak mau kau pisah denganku. Tapi, aku merasa Donghae sudah melupakan kejadian tadi malam karena Eunhyuk sunbae." Jelasnya.

"Eunhyuk? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eunhyuk sunbae menyukai Donghae. Sudah lama." Aku yang mendengar itu pun langsung menutup mulutku. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae sudah lama. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku.

"Ne, aku juga shock waktu mendengarnya. E-E-E-Electric Shock!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyanyikan sebait lagu F(x) yang baru.

"O-Oh.." jawabku seadanya. Entah apa yang aku rasakan ini, aku sangat takut kehilangan namja ini.

"Hyung.. Gwenchana? Apa maagmu kambuh? Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ahni.. Gwenchanayo.." jawabku singkat.

"Hyung, kemarilah.." Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

**GREEPP~**

Kyuhyun memelukku? Apakah dia tahu apa yang tengah aku rasakan? Mollayo.. Aku membalas pelukannya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium keningku.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu Min, walaupun banyak yang menyukaiku, hatiku hanya untukmu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Tunggulah aku sampai sukses nanti, aku akan segera melamarmu. Berjanjilah untuk setia kepadaku karna aku juga akan berjanji untuk setia padamu. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku seperti ini. Aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu Min. Mari kita jalani hubungan ini dengan penuh pengertian dan dengan baik. Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap mataku.

Oh Tuhan, apakah aku bermimpi? Namja yang aku kagumi dari dulu kini benar-benar telah menjadi milikku. Mataku mulai memanas. Aku merasakan air mataku keluar menggenangi pipiku. Inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Kyuhyun yang melihatku menangis mengecup kedua mataku untuk menghilangkan air mataku.

"Aku berjanji Kyunnie. Nado.. Nado saranghae Kyuhyun-ah. Jeongmal.." ucapku tersenyum manis.

Dan ketika aku mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menarik tengkukku dan mencium bibirku. Aku tidak merasakan ada nafsu di sana, tapi aku merasakan itu adalah ciuman yang sangat tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Terimakasih Tuhan telah menjawab pertanyaanku dan membuat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaanku juga.

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

***TBC or END?***

**Annyeong! Author hadir dengan wajah yang sangaaaaat berseri. ****Chapter**** 10, 11, 12 author bikinnya lancaaaaarrrr tanpa hambatan(?) seperti jalan toool~ XD**

**Tapi ya ada sih sedikit kebambangan(?) yang author rasain di saat membuat ****chapter**** 12**** ini****. Author bingung mau bikin TBC atau END di part ini. Yang minta TBC, author bakal kasih bonus satu chapter lagi. Yang minta END, berarti anggap ini ENDING ^^**

**Jeongmal kansamhamnida :)**

*******BALASAN REVIEW***

**HeeYeon : OMO~ Ampun ._. Tapi kan yeye ahjussi emang begitu dari sononye #plak**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Ne, sudah terjawab :D**

**sha : iya, ahjussi satu itu memang bikin gemes -_- sudah dilanjut ^^**

**kyumin forever : Diajak ke surga kan? XD**

**Yang udah VIEW atau SILENT READERS gomawo ^^ Yang udah REVIEW walau sedikit, author hargain :) Jeongmal gomawo ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle:**What's Your Answer?[Chapter 13]

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Romantic, Comedy [GAGAL]

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
><strong>Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
>Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)<p>

**Cast :**

All Member Super Junior (minus Hankyung, Kangin, Kibum)

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik AUTHOR dan AUTHOR milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS,**** HUMOR GAGAL! All cast the same age (ex: Kyuhyun)**

******DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
>Kansamhamnida :)<strong>

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

Oh Tuhan, apakah aku bermimpi? Namja yang aku kagumi dari dulu kini benar-benar telah menjadi milikku. Mataku mulai memanas. Aku merasakan air mataku keluar menggenangi pipiku. Inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Kyuhyun yang melihatku menangis mengecup kedua mataku untuk menghilangkan air mataku.

"Aku berjanji Kyunnie. Nado.. Nado saranghae Kyuhyun-ah. Jeongmal.." ucapku tersenyum manis.

Dan ketika aku mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menarik tengkukku dan mencium bibirku. Aku tidak merasakan ada nafsu di sana, tapi aku merasakan itu adalah ciuman yang sangat tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Terimakasih Tuhan telah menjawab pertanyaanku dan membuat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaanku juga.

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

*******CHAPTER**** 13***

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"Hae-ah~ Aku kenyaaang." Ucap Eunhyuk kepada namja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku belum." Lanjut Donghae sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Mwo? Makanan sebanyak ini kau belum juga kenyang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, siapa suruh menyiapkan makanan kesukaanku? Kau tahu? Kalau ini sudah makanan kesukaanku, aku tidak akan kenyang sebelum ini semua habis Hyukkie.." ujar Donghae.

"Aiss jinjja! Itu perut atau tong sampah, eoh? Kau ini hanya ikan kecil tapi makanmu banyak seperti ikan paus." Celetuk Eunhyuk dan langsung diberikan death glare oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk yang dilihat seperti itu pun hanya nyengir kuda memberikan gummy smile-nya.

Eunhyuk pun hanya melihat Donghae makan sambil tersenyum sendiri.

'_Manis sekali..'_ pikirnya.

"Mashitaa~ Akhirnya selesai makan. Hyukkie~ Ini enak sekali. Sering-sering saja kau berbuat seperti ini untukku." Ucap Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Aiss jinjja! Kau–" Eunhyuk siap-siap ingin memukul kepala Donghae.

"Hyukjae-ah! Kajja, kita pergi ke tepi pantai di sana. Tidak terasa hari cepat sekali sore. Aku ingin melihat sunset." Potong Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang tadi ingin memukul kepalanya. Eunhyuk hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Donghae.

Sampailah mereka dan mengambil tempat di tepi pantai, duduk di pasir putih dengan baju seragam berantakan yang masih bertengger di tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memandangi sunset.

"Aku.. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat hal yang menurutku indah dan romantis seperti ini bersama orang yang aku cintai." Ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum senang masih dengan menatap sunset yang ada di hadapannya bersama Donghae.

"Hyukkie~" panggil Donghae.

"Ne?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae.

"Gomawo.." ucap Donghae masih menatap sunset.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Gomawo karna kau telah bersabar mencintaiku walaupun kau tahu aku mencintai orang lain. Dan gomawo karna kau telah membuatku melupakan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku.." gantung Donghae.

"Aku apa?" Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Naega jeongmal saranghaeyo. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanya Donghae kini menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat.

Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun terkejut, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Eunhyukkie~ Kenapa kau diam? Terkejut, eoh?" tanya Donghae lagi.

**GREEEPP~**

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi milikku, eoh? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Ucap Donghae masih tetap memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Ahni.. Bukan itu maksudku." Sergah Eunhyuk.

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak menjawab permintaanku?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"A-Aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa mencintaiku dengan cepat seperti ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku takut kalau kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan dari Kyuhyun saja." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang mendengarnya pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Donghae.

"B-Bukan begitu. A-Aku.."

**CHU~**

"Masih tidak percaya? Apa aku harus melakukan yang lebih dari tadi?" tanya Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk yang terkenal pervert.

"YA! Jangan menggodaku bodoh!" ucap Eunhyuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae.

"Jadi kau tidak mau digoda olehku? Yasudah kalo begitu aku menggoda namja lain saja. Annyeong~" ucap Donghae sembari berdiri.

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae sehingga Donghae jatuh ke atas tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk dan seketika mencium dalam bibir Eunhyuk tepat saat matahari mulai menghilang. Seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Keesokan paginya di sekolah Sapphire Blue di kelas yang ditempati Yesung cs. Seperti biasa terlihat namja-namja tampan sedang berbincang seputar selebritis (?) #ralat Sedang berbincang tentang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan juga Donghae. Dan Tuan Choi juga ada di sana. Apalagi kalau bukan mendekati Heechul? Ternyata diam-diam menyukai namja cantik itu. Walaupun awalnya Siwon berkata ingin menembak seorang yeoja padahal itu hanya triknya saja membuat Heechul cemburu ***part 1***. Itu sebabnya walaupun kelasnya jauh dari kelas Yesung, Siwon selalu berusaha untuk bergabung dengan kelompok aneh itu. Dan nyatanya Siwon tertular virus aneh itu.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berpacaran, Yesung dan Ryeowook juga sudah. Bagaimana denganku?" ucap Siwon.

"Memangnya kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku menyukaimu.." Ucap Siwon langsung tanpa jeda(?) kepada Heechul dan spontan membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut, tercengang, bahkan sampai ada yeoja yang lari menangis terbirit-birit(?) patah hati karena namja tampan seperti Siwon menyukai seorang namja juga.

Heechul yang mendengar pun tak kalah kaget.

"K-Kau? Menyukaiku?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh kah? Yesung menyukai Ryeowook, Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Lalu aku? Aku juga menyukaimu sama seperti mereka. Maukah kau errr–" Ujar Siwon.

Heechul diam. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun-Sungmin, Donghae-Eunhyuk datang masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Annyeong~" sapa Eunhyuk dan Sungmin manis berbarengan.

"Anny–" ucap mereka terpotong.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Apa kau–" gantung Ryeowook sambil menunjuk tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terpaut.

"Ne, aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi waktu berpapasan dengannya." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan lega di hati Kyuhyun kini, Donghae yang mengancamnya kini telah menjadi milik Eunhyuk dan tidak akan mengganggu Sungmin-nya lagi.

"O-Oh.." angguk Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk,Siwon dan Heechul. Lalu aku? Aku dengan siapaaa?!" teriak Shindong frustasi.

"Shindong-ie~ Mau kah kau menemaniku ke kantin? Aku ingin membeli sarapan, aku belum sarapan pagi ini." Ucap seorang yeoja bertubuh sedikit mungil kepada Shindong.

"M-Mworago? Nae-naega? Oh.. Geuraeyo~ Kajja!" ucap Shindong sembari pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang bengong melihat Shindong.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Chullie. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Siwon lagi dan kali ini berlutut di hadapan namja cantik itu.

"Terima saja, kau tidak lihat wajah tampannya dan dompetnya itu?" celetuk Yesung.

"YA! Jangan seperti itu! Nanti kalau dia menerimaku tanpa dasar cinta, aku bisa gila." Jelas Yesung.

"Dan kenyataannya kau memang sudah gila Siwon-ah!" teriak Donghae.

"Aku gila karenanya." Ucap Siwon melirik mata Heechul.

Namja manis itu pun tersipu malu.

"Aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku Siwon-ah. Tapi ada satu syarat." Kata Heechul.

"Jinjja? Apa itu? Katakan saja." Tantang Siwon.

"Aku mau kau selalu mengajakku jalan, mengajakku shopping, ke salon, medicure, pedicure, sauna, spa, dan makan di restoran yang mewah dan mah–" ucapan Heechul terpotong karena jari telunjuk Siwon kini tengah berada di bibir Heechul.

"Ssst.. Aku akan melakukan semuanya hanya untukmu." Potong Siwon.

Kini mata Heechul melebar.

"Jeongmalyo?! Gomawoyo Siwonnie! Aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku." Ucap Heechul.

**CHU~**

Heechul mencium pipi Siwon. Siwon yang kaget pun kini merona, di pipinya terlihat 2 butir tomat merah **#plak**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk kini tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh temannya itu.

**-What's Your Answer by Park Min Chan-**

Dan di sinilah ke-empat pasangan baru itu. Termasuk Shindong yang masih setia bertengger(?) dan berkutat dengan semua makanan yang ada di tangannya. Piknik.

"Yesungie~ Apa kau mau aku buatkan sandwich isi cangkang ddangkoming(?)?" tanya Ryeowook.

"MWOYA?! ANDWAE! Ryeowookie! Kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau membunuh anak(?) kesayanganku! Huaaaa~!" teriak Yesung meratapi sandwich yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

"Hyung~ Ppali! Buatkan aku sate daging kuda(?)!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Kuda?! Kalau begitu, cepat kau kejar Siwonnie, Kyu!" ujar Sungmin sembari mendorong badan Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

Mari kita lihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak kuat!" teriak Donghae sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau ini! Kau sudah dewasa Hae-ah. Kau harus tau hal ini!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menarik melepaskan tangan Donghae yang menutupi matanya sendiri.

"Aniya! Aku tidak kuat melihatnya! Kau menonton sendiri saja! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Donghae seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan disuntik.

"YA! Babo~! Ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan video yang lain!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Tapi ini mengerikan Hyukkie-ah! Kau lihat itu!" Donghae menunjuk layar laptop Eunhyuk.

"YA! Ini hanya boneka barbie yang badannya sudah lepas dan akan dipasangkan menjadi satu kembali! Begini saja kau tidak kuat melihatnya." Cibir Eunhyuk.

"T-Tapi, aku kan ngeri melihat mutilasi seperti tadi.." ucap Donghae manyun dan Eunhyuk hanya bersweatdrop ria.

Bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Heechul?

"Siwonnie~ Bisa kah kau memasangkan kuteks berwarna macan(?) itu di jari tanganku ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, aku bisa My Princess. Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku juga ingin kau memberikan kuteks berwarna jerapah(?) di jari kakiku." Ucap Heechul santai dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dan anggukan oleh Siwon.

Shindong. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Ya, masih berkutat(?) dengan makanannya.

Akhirnya mereka semua bergabung dan menceritakan semua hal-hal yang menarik, Yesung dan teman-temannya pun menceritakan soal surat pink yang pernah ditemukan Kyuhyun itu adalah bukan buatan Sungmin tetapi buatan Yesung CS yang ingin Sungmin segera mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Dan mereka pun juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa terlibat dalam percintaan segiempat milik KYUMIN dan EUNHAE sampai akhirnya YEWOOK dan SICHUL menjadi pasangan karena latah(?) mengikuti couple pervert itu.

Di dalam hati Sungmin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon hanyalah. _'Terimakasih karena telah menjawab pertanyaanku selama ini..'_ Kalian tau apa artinya itu? Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Heechul telah menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Apakah kau mau menerimaku? Jawabannya, ya aku menerimamu. Dibalik pertanyaan, pasti ada jawaban yang harus ditemukan.

***ENDING***

**Yeeeeyy~! \(^o^)/ *tebar jengkol(?)* Akhirnya FF YAOI COUPLE GAJE NAN ABAL ini SELESAI! Sebenarnya ****chapter**** 13 ini author bikinnya jadi satu sama di part 12, tapi author pikir ini kepanjangan untuk dijadikan 1 chapter, 10 halaman untuk 1 chapter itu panjang banget! Chapter sebelumnya cuma makan(?) 6 halaman, makanya di ****chapter**** 12 kemarin itu author cut di bagian KYUMIN ****dan bilang mau TBC atau END XD**

**Jeongmal kansamhamnida buat semua readerdeul yang udah mau nyempatin baca FF GAJE nan ABAL ini T^T *nangis ngabisin tissue satu truk* #lebay**

**Pokoknya semuanya gomawo, kansamhamnida. Mianhae jika FF ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readerdeul. Tidak menarik. Kurang gereget dan sebagai macamnya. Author juga bikin ini berdasarkan otak yang pas-pasan. Buat author Park Jae Jin aka Gita Fitriani, gomawo sudah ngasih inspirasi untuk bikin FF kolaborasi ini. Walaupun yang selesaikan dari part 7-13 ini aku tapi dari awal sampe akhir semuanya kamu yang bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin FF ini :***** Gomawo ^^**

**Untuk selanjutnya TIDAK ADA SEQUEL! Kkk~ Mian, soalnya author bingung mau bikin sequel yang gimana. Rasanya udah buntu banget. Anggap aja chapter 13 ini sequel XD Author bakal terus berkarya! Semoga ke depannya author bisa bikin FF YAOI KYUMIN lagi dengan cerita yang lebih gereget! :D**

**Kansamhamnida atas REVIEWnya ^^**

*******BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 12*******

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^

**Sha **: Hehe, ne. Harusnya udah end :D Gomawo ^^

**Fariny **: Sudah dilanjut :)

**mitade13** : Nah loh? ._. Jangan gallon dong *eh galau XD iya, author aja bambang ._. *bimbang

**BunnyMinnie** : Sudah dilanjut, gomawo ^^

**Guest** : Kkk~ Ini udah dilanjut :)

**Rio** : Mianhae gk bisa buat endingnya panjang. Ini udah mentok bikinnya waktu itu. Ini juga harusnya nyatu di chapter sebelumnya, tapi karna chap sebelumnya kepanjangan, jadi author cut :D Tapi emang dari awal di sini udah semua kok keluar castnya :) Gomawo sarannya ^^

**HyukBunnyMing **: Aaaah~ Gomawo, ne udah jadi faforit ff ^^ Ne, gwenchana :) Udah review di salah satu chapter udah bikin author seneng kok ^^ Kansamhamnida :)

**Cottoncandyme** : Iya emang cepat teratasinya, karna konfliknya gk terlalu author bikin ribet. Lagian si Umin di sini sifatnya penyabar bukan main XD Gomawo ^^


End file.
